EMISON TIME!
by KJ99
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or Emison! This story is all about Emison one-shot being, Emily and Alison! :) Let's hope they become a couple in the show!
1. Against All Reasoning

A/N: Hey Everyone! So like I have done Emaria, Hannily and Spemily I have decided to create a story where I post only Emison one-shots! Now I am a huge Emison fan and I hope that Marlene does eventually have them get together, I have fingers crossed very tightly! If you have any story ideas that you would like to give me or anything like that just let me know either by reviewing or PMing either is fine with me, I'd love to hear what you guys want to read! ~KJ99!

* * *

Against All Reasoning

* * *

I heard Emily say as she walked into the kitchen, only wearing a pair of basketball shorts and bra "Babe, do you have a shirt I can borrow?" I immediately felt a blush rise up onto my cheeks because sitting in front of me was our best friend Hanna Marin, Spencer Hastings and Aria Montgomery.

"Emily," I say completely embarrassed.

"What?" Emily asked confused.

"The girls are here," I point over at the girls, Emily looks in the direction that I am pointing in smiles and then waves at them like it's no big deal.

Emily asked again "Do you have a shirt I can borrow or not?"

"You know I do, since this is my house."

"Hey, don't get snappy at me. I'm only asking because last time you got annoyed at me for borrowing a shirt without asking."

"I only did that because you brought it back all muddy."

"What do you expect when I go and play mud soccer, your meant to get muddy it's the point of the game?"

We were then interrupted by Spencer saying "Hey, would someone like to fill us in on what's going on?"

Emily replied with "I have a mud soccer game with Mona, CeCe, Jenna and a few other girls from the soccer team at school but I forgot to bright my shirt over with me last night."

Sighing, I say "Em, that's not what she was meaning. She was meaning why are you standing shirtless in my kitchen?" Emily nodded, looked down at what she was wearing, then back up at me and then over to the girls.

"Sorry, Ai I got caught up in the moment," Emily gave me this extremely cute and adorable puppy eyed look that was hard to resist and stay mad at her.

Sighing once again I say "It's okay Emily, you didn't know they were here and it's probably about time we should tell them."

Hanna asked "Tell us what?"

I moved to stand next to Emily, I put my arm behind her back and said "Emily and I are together, together like a couple."

"Not like a couple we are a couple," I couldn't help but smile and rest my head against Emily chest as I felt her wrap an arm around my back and pull me more against her.

Aria said "Wow, umm...when did this happen?"

Hanna said "Yeah, I want the details, all the details," I watched Hanna's eyes looked up and down Emily shirtless torso and jumping to the conclusion we've had sex already; which we have.

"Em, how important is your game today?" Emily looked down at me, knowing why I was asking.

Emily said "Not as important as this, as you," I felt a blush rise up onto my cheeks once again, it was lines like that from Emily that always made me blush.

Emily continued with "I'll just go call CeCe to let her know, something has come up and they'll understand; then I'll be right back," I watched as Emily start to leave the room.

I shouted out quickly "Emily!"

Emily turned back and said "Yeah?"

I suggested "Maybe you should also put a shirt on."

Emily looked at herself and smiled before saying "That sounds like a good idea, can I borrow a shirt?" I nod my head and watched as Emily leaves the room. Looking back at the girls, they smile at me and are asking questions through their eyes but I'm not saying a word until Emily gets back. I wasn't mad at her for coming down here shirtless and practically forcing me to tell the girls but it was probably about time they knew.

* * *

After what seemed like forever Emily finally walked back into the room, this time wearing one of my shirts and looking extremely cute as ever.

Emily said "Sorry, CeCe just kept going on and on about how great it is that we are finally telling the girls and I couldn't take much more so I hang up on her," I smiled because Emily wasn't normally that impatience with people.

I replied with "It's okay, I didn't want to say anything until you got back," Emily nodded her head before pulling two stools around to where we were standing for us both to sit on. I pecked Emily on the cheek before sitting down on the stool and Emily sat down on hers, she then took my hand in hers to hold.

Emily then asked "What do you want to know?"

Spencer replied with "When did you two get together?"

"Before I left to go spend some time with my grandma Emily sort of kissed me, she told me about how she felt and what she wanted. I had told Emily I need sometime think about it, going away was what I needed and I did think about everything."

Emily continued on with "When Ali got back and she drove me home, she told me that she didn't feel the same way about me as I did for her; which was kind of crushing to hear," I squeezed Emily's hands knowing she was reliving me telling her I didn't feel the same.

"For the rest of that week I spent at home, not seeing you guy's or Ali, I just need time to think and be by myself; to work out what I did next. When I was out walking I saw CeCe, Jenna and Mona a kicking a soccer ball, at this time I only knew Mona from school and I asked if I could join for a bit. We kicked the ball around all afternoon even when it began to rain and get muddy, that's when the fun began; every weekend for the rest of the last year I played mud soccer with them."

"I thought Emily was insane when she told me about how she was playing mud soccer, I didn't understand it but I thought Emily was insane for actually wanting to get muddy. Emily just said I need to see to believe and invited me to come watch, I did and still thought she was insane but I saw why Emily liked it so much. Seeing Emily be passionate about something was amazing, sure she likes to swim but mud soccer is a completely different story. Emily would always get this big goofy grin on her face every single time she was knocked down into the mud, seeing that smile and hearing her laugh made me sad but also realise something. I was sad because I wasn't the cause of that smiles and laughter; Emily had never smiled or laughed like that with me. I slowly analysed why this was affecting me so much and I began to realises Emily's feelings weren't one side, after figuring that out I need to tell Emily before it was too late and she found someone else."

Emily smiled across at me before saying "I had tried moving on from Alison, even thinking I liked Mona but my heart belongs to one person only and it will never change," with my free hand I turned Emily's head to face me and then I kissed her on the lips.

Turning back to face the girls, I say "When I told Emily she didn't believe me at first, it was only until I kissed her putting all my love into that one kiss. Afterwards we talked, Emily believed that my feeing for her were real but we weren't ready for anyone else to know, I wasn't ready. Emily told me that we could wait until I was ready to tell other people and we've dating ever since."

Aria asked "If it wasn't for Emily accidentally walking in here now without a shirt and calling you babe, would you have told us?"

Looking at over at the girls and back up at Emily, I say "We were talking about it but we hadn't really made a decision."

Hanna then said angrily "Why wouldn't you tell us it's not like we care what you are or who you date, we love you both and that would have never change."

Emily replied with "Telling you girls wasn't going to be hard, it's just with telling you means telling Alison Mum and she isn't exactly the most supportive person in the world," Emily spoke the truth when I told my Mum about Emily being gay she wanted me to stop being friends with her.

Spencer said "That's understandable but wouldn't it have been better to have our support behind you."

Turning to Look at Emily, I say "They are saying exactly what you said."

Emily smiled and replied with "See you should listen to me more often."

Smiling I say "Could your head get any bigger."

"Absolutely," was Emily's reply before she leant forward and kissed me.

Hanna then said "Okay, you two are sort of cute."

"Thanks," we both said at the same time. After that we all just there staring back at each other, even though it wasn't awkward I could feel that Emily was feeing awkward; she never liked the silence.

Emily then asked "What were you girls planning on doing today?"

I replied with "We were just going to talk, maybe go to the mall," I couldn't help the smile that came up onto my face and the look Emily gave me; she never really liked shopping.

Emily said "Okay you have fun doing that, I'm going to head to the park maybe I can join the game."

"Just don't come home completely covered in mud."

"Hey blame Jenna, you know how excited she gets after a win and she just had to push me into the mud puddle."

"Yeah and my mother was completely mortified, she almost didn't let you come inside. She only let you in because I hosed you down before you came inside."

"And you had no fun doing it what so ever."

"It's the abs babe."

"What you mean these ones," Emily pulled her shirt up to reveal her ab; she loved showing them off to the world.

"These would definitely be the ones," leaning forward I placed my hand on her abs while kissing Emily's lips.

Emily pulled back from the kiss and said "I better get going, it's supposed to rain soon and that's the best time to be playing."

"Okay, just be careful. Mud can be slippery and I don't want a phone call saying you're on the way to the hospital."

"It only happened once."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh right, I hadn't told you about that; it was before we were dating nothing to worry about. Anyway I better get going," Emily stood from her stool; she pecked my forehead before leaving.

I yell out "Emily Fields get your ass back here and explain yourself!"

The only responds I got back was "Bye, love you," before the door slammed shut and Emily was probably running as fast as she could; which was very fast. Emily  
was probably one of the craziest person I'd ever met but I loved her against reason, against promise...against peace, against hope, against happiness...against a discouragement that could be. I loved Emily for the person she was and who I was when I was with her, she made me better and wanted to be better and not cruel like I once use to be. She's my everything and gives me everything I could ever want; I just hoped I achieved the same to Emily.

The End.


	2. In Love

A/N: Hey so this is an Emily/Alison one-shot story! I hope you like what I have done and enjoy reading the story! This story is also Dedicated to nicwill111, sorry it took so long but I wanted this story to be perfect for you. Thank-you so much for all of your support, it means so much to me and I can't thank-you enough, I ope you like this story! :) Thanks one and all ~KJ99!

* * *

In Love

* * *

"What was Alison DiLaurentis or who was Alison DiLaurentis to you?" I heard our counsellor ask us. Since her death three months ago, Veronica Hastings Spencer's Mum had convinced everyone else's Mum that we should all do group counselling together. We all tried to reject the counselling but after two month it had begun to help the others with their grieving process. I didn't talk much about Alison these days because it was too painful, even thinking about her made me wants to burst out into tears. The girls knew I was close to Alison, everyone did but they didn't really understand how close and what she meant to me.

Hanna Marin spoke up first "Alison was a friend to me but she was also my worst enemy," I knew why Hanna said that but it didn't mean I had to agree with it. Alison had a lot of qualities to her personality and also a lot of different side, at times you weren't sure what Alison you would get. Alison was horrible to Hanna, I understood why she was because Alison was insecure and she was scared that Hanna would realise I her true beauty; then leave her behind. Alison didn't want to be left behind; it was her greatest fear, ever since her Dad left her at the shopping when she was three years old. Alison came up with the nickname 'Hefty Hanna' because of her insecurities, she didn't want any of us to leave her and in her twisted way she thought insulting us would keep us with her.

Aria Montgomery spoke up next "Alison was someone you thought you could trust with your secrets and deepest fears." That was also true about Alison, she could make you tell all of your secrets and give you nothing in return. She would of course use those secrets to her advantage but then again it came down to her insecurities. I knew if I told anyone Alison had insecurities, fears and flaws they wouldn't believe me or they'd say it was her being a cruel person but then I would tell them they never met the true Alison DiLaurentis.

Spencer Hastings spoke up last "Alison could make you feel so strong and powerful but then within a second that could come crumbling down, I don't think she even realised that's what she was doing." Again what Spencer said was the truth, Alison gave me this powerful energy like I could do anything I wanted and then she would tear me down the next minute. And again it was her insecurities that did it; they got a hold of Alison's mind and made her say all those horrible things. Half the time Alison didn't realise she had said them. I would go over to her house and yell at her for saying something horrible to someone and she'd have no memory of it, she would then cry on my shoulder for hours and apologise to me. After that I would remind her why I loved her and how I loved her, it would start off with sweet little pecks and ended with us naked under her bed sheets.

"Emily?" Doctor Sullivan questioned when I didn't say anything after Spencer; I knew they were all expecting me to say something.

Doctor Sullivan asked again "What was Alison DiLaurentis or who was Alison DiLaurentis to you?" I knew the answer the girls wanted me to say, they wanted me to say horrible things about Alison like they had but I couldn't, I just couldn't. I knew the answer I wanted to give but that would mean outing myself to the girls, and outing my relationship with Alison and I wanted to keep it a secret.

Doctor Sullivan said after a while of me not saying anything "There is no wrong answer, just whatever you want to say. You are in a safe environment here, no one is going to judge you." I don't know why she thought saying that would encourage me to say anything.

Hanna added "Yeah Em, Doctor Sullivan is right you can say however you feel about Alison here and we won't judge you."

"We want to help you," Spencer said while Aria nodded her head agreeing with what they had said. Smiling at the three of them for at least trying, even though I was distance towards them they still wanted to help me.

Flashback

 _I was sitting on my window seat staring out at the beauty nature had to offer. This was a rare occasion I was home alone with Alison in my bedroom, she was currently painting my toe nails while I read the history book we had to read up on before class on Monday. History wasn't either Alison or my thing but we at least needed to try, Alison was too proud and insecure to ask Spencer for help even though she was really smart at History; as well as everything else._

 _"Alison?" I asked. Everyone called her Ali, I did too when we were with the girls or out in public but in private I called her Alison because it was her name._

 _"Yes Sweetie," Alison said back sweetly while glancing up at me from my toes._

 _"Can I ask you something?" I place my History book down on the floor while I nervously waited for Alison's reply._

 _Alison stopped her actions and she looked deeply into my eyes, she replied with "Of course you can Emily, you can always ask me anything," Alison placed the nail polish down on the floor with my History book. Once that was done she placed a supportive hand on my ankle and she gave me this look, I don't see it every often but when I do I take it in._

 _Clearing my throat, I asked "Do you think there's something wrong with me? Like physiologically."_

 _"No of course not Sweetie, what on earth made you think that? Did Ben say something to make you feel that way? If he did, I will kill him or hurt him really badly."_

 _I replied with "He didn't say anything, he has nothing to do with this."_

 _"Then what made you think like that?" Alison asked with a confused tone in her voice._

 _"Well you know how I feel about you, right? How I love you as more than a friend should?"_

 _"Yeah, I know," Alison said while trying to shield herself but they were useless around me._

 _"Isn't it wrong to feel like that and if it is that means there's something wrong with me, there has to be something wrong with me. Maybe I need counselling?"_

 _"Emily," Alison said with this truth tone in her voice._

 _"There is nothing wrong with you or how you feel about me. You don't need counselling because the way you and I feel about each other isn't wrong, it might be different to how others feel but that doesn't matter. I am in love with you Emily Fields and nobody could change that, not even my mother or the girls."_

End of Flashback

I remembered that conversation I had with Alison and the day, it was hard to forget because not only was it the first time Alison said she was in love with me but it was also the first time we made love together. Hearing Alison admit her feeling wasn't my plan, I really did think something was wrong with me but Alison helped me see the way we had felt for each other was right not wrong. I could hear Alison laughing in my ear like she had done that night because I was tickling her with my light kisses on her belly, I couldn't help but smile at the memory but also her laughter.

Doctor Sullivan asked "What is making you so happy Emily?" she broke me out of my moment and reminded me I was in the counselling session with the girls.

"I loved her against reasoning, against promise, against peace, against hope, against happiness and against all discouragement that could be," I say while rolling up my shelve to reveal the tattoo I had gotten. Alison said those words to me before our first kiss, it was from the book 'Great Expectations' and that was Alison favourite book. She told me she wanted to get it tattoo onto her back once she was old enough, she would put my name at the end and that way everyone who saw it would know who she belonged to.

It was Alison's Mum Jessica DiLaurentis who had encouraged me to get the tattoo; she was the only one who knew about our relationship. Jessica had walked in on us making out in Alison's room but she knew before that, or so she said but I believed her because of the look. Jessica hadn't moved out of the house unlike the rest of her family, I'd go over their most afternoons after the counselling session and we'd talk about how much we loved Alison. When I had told her about what Alison use to say to me and why she said it too me, Jessica told me I should do it now that Alison couldn't. I knew she was right but if my Mum found out she'd kill me but Jessica told me this wasn't about my Mum this was about my love for Alison, she convinced me to do it and that's how I now have a tattoo on my arm.

Spencer asked "Why are you quoting Charles Dickens?" she was confused and by everyone else's faces so where they.

I responded with "If you have to ask that question Spencer then you didn't know Alison."

Doctor Sullivan asked "Why was Charles Dickens important to Alison?"

"He helped Alison explain what she was feeling, he somehow understood Alison and he understood Alison," I say revealing a little about Alison.

Hanna asked "What book is that even from?"

Spencer replied with "Great Expectation, we read it in our eighth grade English class. Pip loved Estella even though Estella ignored him, Pip worshipped Estella."

"Oh my god," Aria spoke cutting Spencer off and she looked at me shocked.

Doctor Sullivan asked "What is it Aria?"

Aria said while looking at me almost heartbroken "You were Pip and Alison was your Estella."

"To a point, that's how our relationship begun but it wasn't how it always was," I replied with amazed that Aria worked it out before anyone else did.

Hanna asked "Wait, what? I don't understand what's going on."

Spencer explained with "Emily and Alison were in love with each other."

While Hanna thinks that over, I say "She is my person, I loved her for everything that she was and everything she wasn't. There is no one on this world that I love more than I do Alison, no one can replace her and no one ever will. Alison DiLaurentis is the love of my life, that's who/what she is to me, not was, is." Standing up from the couch I give everyone a look before walking out of the room with my head lighter than a cloud, it felt good to finally tell the girls what Alison DiLaurentis is to me.

The End.


	3. Peanut Butter and Oak Trees

A/N: This story idea was given to me by Leapyearbaby29 and I would like to thank them for giving me this wonderful, amazing story idea. I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope you all enjoy reading this story :) ~KJ99!

* * *

Peanut Butter and Oak Trees

* * *

Standing outside of the Hastings barn, I could hear the music blaring and as I heard my friends giggling inside I knew tonight was the night. I don't know why tonight seemed like th night but I just woke up feeling like it was time to tell my friends the truth, I trusted them with my life so telling them I am gay should be a piece of cake; right?

"Em," I heard a voice say behind me. Turning around I saw a pink pyjamas wearing Alison DiLaurentis queen bee of the school and leader of our group, if this group had a leader than it was her. Alison wasn't just another friend to me she was the first person I had a crush on; I mean who couldn't have a crush on Alison. Alison had long blonde hair that stopped under her shoulder blades and crystal blue eyes that just seem to fit in with her pale skin. Her height was smaller than me which I thought would be good, I could rest my head on top of hers when I hugged her.

"Hey," I say holding my blue pillow closer to me almost like a shield.  
Alison stepped up to give me a big hug before stepping back, she then asked "What's wrong?" how did she always know when something was wrong, I questioned in my head.

"Nothing's wrong," I say unconvincingly.

"Yeah and Melissa and Spencer actually get along, seriously what's up you just don't seem very Emily?"

"It's just been a long stressful day," I say while thinking about my pros and cons list sitting at home on the dining table with a letter for my Mum to hopefully read before I got home. When I realised the pros outweighed the cons of telling my friends that I am gay, I knew my Mum deserved to know at the same time but I couldn't say it to her face and that just left writing a note.

Alison spoke "Well it sounds like you need this sleepover."

I nod my head and replied with "Yeah," Alison takes my hand and starts leading me into the barn. Inside the barn the song changes to 'If I Were a Boy by Beyoncé,' we were all hug Beyoncé fans so her music playing during a sleepover wasn't a big shock. Spencer Hastings, Aria Montgomery and Hanna Marin all stopped what they were doing to greet me with big hugs, it was weird it was like they sensed something was going on too and knew I need hugs but I could be making stuff up in my head.

"So what do we do now that everyone's here?" Aria asked looking around at each of us.

Alison responded with "Truth or dare of course," they all quickly agree but when I don't they all look at me questioningly

Hanna asked "Emily, don't you want to play truth or dare?"

Taking a deep breath before replying with "No, I do but there's something I need to tell you before we do anything else."

"What is it? You can tell us anything," Spencer said giving me this reassuring look. Sitting down on the one seater, I look at my friends and noticed Alison squinting she was trying to figure out what I was about to say.

"There's something that I've known about myself for a while but I was ashamed of it, I couldn't face the truth and it's taken me a very long time to look at myself in the mirror again, and not see disgusted. I've been fighting this inner battle with myself, it's been a war for years and I didn't realise it had gotten so bad until. Things would so easy if I was a boy, no one would question a thing and why would they, I'd be a guy and guys don't get the same questions girls get," I say rambling off because I couldn't admit to the girls what was swirling around in my head.

"Em, you're not making sense," Alison spoke up.

"Sorry," I say while looking at them all sincerely.

Aria said "It's okay Emily, take as much time and use as many words as you need. We are not going anywhere; we will support you no matter what it is." I really needed to hear that from Aria right then and seeing the others agreeing with her, Alison as well help a great deal also.

"Okay, here's the thing. The thing is I, I am into girls. I am into girls, like you all are into boy. I like girls, female, woman, and chicks. I don't expect for you to understand or even accept it but I just needed to get this off my chest because it's gotten to the point where it's unhealthy for me to keep this a secret."

When no one had spoken up my nervous got worse, so I started rambling "I'd understand if you feel uncomfortable with me being here, I can just walk home well if I still have a home I don't know how Mum will take the news."

"Emily, stop talking," I heard Hanna say.

"And look at us," Spencer added. Taking a deep breath I rose my head up to look at them all and I saw no judgement, no disgust or anything else I had been thinking they'd show in hatefulness.

Hanna said "You should've just said something, we don't care if you are gay and for the record you are still the same Emily Fields we know and love!"

"Yeah what Hanna said, you shouldn't have had to gone through this by yourself. We would've judge you, we could never judge you," Aria added at the end. Smiling at my friends, I was happy that they were so accepting of me but there was only one person's opinion that would make or break me the most; that was Alison DiLaurentis.

Alison asked "Is that the full truth Emily?" Looking at Alison I saw hope in her eyes but I didn't understand what she was hoping I would say. I don't know if she was even asking what I thought she was asking, I had no idea what she was feeling or think and that made it hard for me to answer.

"What do you mean?" I asked the very dumb question but I was very confused. Alison slowly rose up from her seat and made her way to crouch down in front of me. I watched as Alison reached out to grab one of my hands and hold it in both of hers.

"I'm asking if there's anything else you need to tell us, me in particular?" Alison asked her voice only just hearable. I know knew what Alison was asking but it still didn't make answering any easy, I didn't want Alison to run away from me screaming the freak loves me or something even worse. I don't think I could handle life without Alison, as love sickening as that sounded in my heart it was the truth; my life wouldn't be the same without her in it.

"You can't run," I whispered back thinking I needed her to understand my fear of her running away from me.

Alison responded with "Don't worry Emily, I am not going anywhere and I am certainly not going to run from you, not now and not ever."

Once I felt like I could breathe again, I asked "You know how I feel don't you?"

"Of course I know Emily, you weren't exactly good at hiding at them," Alison replied with and right now it felt like we were the only ones in the room.

"I am in love with you Alison, you know I am but I don't know how you feel about me?"

"I am in love with you too Emily, how could you not know? I fell in love with you within the first thirty seconds."

"Why haven't you ever said anything?" I asked trying not to get my hopes up about Alison and I actually having a relationship that's more than friendship.

"Because I wanted you to be ready, I didn't want you to have to choose between me or your family. I needed for you to want me as much as I want you and I was scared that I was reading too much into ever smile you gave me."

"I don't know what's going to happen with my family but if they really do love me then they'll have to accept that I'm in love with a girl named Alison and nothing they do to us will ever stop that. I've known that I have loved you since we were twelve years old eating peanut butter sandwich under the big oak tree in the could ever stop me from loving you; no one could stop my love for you."

Alison smiled up at me before taking in a deep nervous breath and said "Emily Fields will you do the greatest honour and pleasure in becoming my girlfriend? No matter what happens with our parents I will always be there for you, I will never give up on you Emily or on us and I'll be here for whatever you shall need."

"I thought you'd never ask Alison, I would love to be your girlfriend," I say while pulling Alison into my arms for a big hug. As we are hugging we are brought back into the reality by the sound of clapping, opening my eyes I see Aria, Hanna and Spencer all standing up clapping for us.

"Dam, I thought we were watching a movie," Hanna comments as the clapping comes to an end.

Alison stands up from the ground and she brings me up from my seat, I feel Alison place a hand on my lower back and she asked "Are you guys okay with this?"

Spencer asked back "Would you stop if we weren't?" there was so much seriousness put into Spencer voice that we didn't know if she was joking or not.

"Umm…I, we…umm," I stumble over my words trying to think of something to say but when the three girls standing in front of us burst into a fit of laughs I stop talking all together.

Spencer said "I was only joking Emily, relax we are more than okay with you two dating," Aria and Hanna look like bobble-heads because they were nodding along with everything Spencer said.

Hanna shouts "Let's throw on some music and celebrate! We have two friends coming out to celebrate and those two said friends getting it on!" Aria moves across to the CD player and starts blasting the music extremely loudly. Hanna and Spencer run over to us, Hanna pulls me from Alison's arms and Spencer takes Alison from my arms. We create a circle when Aria join us and we start dancing around to the music, jumping, twirling, laughing and having a good time. Stopping my jumping I make an exit from the circle to go grab a water, as I am sipping at the water I can't help but watch my friends dance. I had no clue that tonight was going to go this way, I thought for sure I would be walking home after I told them. But little did I know I would end up closer to my friends than ever before and even having one of those friends become my girlfriend, night like these are unforgettable.

The End.


	4. Heartbreaking and Ice-Cream

Heartbreaking and Ice-Cream

* * *

"Hey mum look at me," I heard an angle like voice sing.

"Think back and talk to me," turning in the direction of the voice.

"Did I grow up according to plan?" I walked into the school assembly room.

"And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?" I saw this beautiful brunette playing the piano as she sang.

"But it hurt when you disapprove all along," I could feel this girls pain through the song.

"And now I try hard to make it," taking a seat in the very back row I decided to stay and listen.

"I just wanna make you proud, I'm never gonna be good enough for you." I had never heard this song before but it was giving me so many feelings.

"Can't pretend that I'm alright and you can't change me. Cause we lost it all, nothing lasts forever. I'm sorry I can't be perfect!" As this beautiful woman who I had never seen today sang her heart out, I couldn't help but feel the same heartache for her.

"Now it's just too late and we can't go back, I'm sorry I can't be perfect." I didn't understand why she didn't think she's was perfect because from what I could see she was perfect. As she took a breath to compose herself I could see faint lines of tears coming but she wanted to continue the song but I felt my heartbreak even more.

"I try not to think about the pain I feel inside. Did you know you used to be my hero? All the days you spent with me now seem so far away and t feels like you don't care anymore." The words were a bit shaky but I understood what she was sing and I wanted to just run up and hug her. The thing stopping me was I wanted to hear the rest of the song, not wanting to scare her and I think she needs to get this out.

"And now I try hard to make it, I just wanna make you proud. I'm never gonna be good enough for you, I can't stand another fight and nothing's alright!" Her voice changed from sadness to anger and pain.

"Cause we lost it all, nothing last forever. I'm sorry I can't be perfect," I felt my own tear start to roll down my cheeks at the pain she was feeling.

"Now it's just too late and we can't go back, I'm sorry I can't be perfect."

"Nothing's gonna change the things that you said. Nothing's gonna make this right again! Please don't turn your back; I can't believe it's hard just to talk to you. But you don't understand!" The girl stood up in anger and the chair falling back made me jump up from my seat as well. Even without the melody that the piano brought she continued to sing the song perfectly.

"Cause we lost it all, nothing lasts forever. I'm sorry I can't be perfect," I began making my way down to the stage but very slowly so I didn't distract her from the performance.

"Now it's just too late and we can't go back, I'm sorry I can't be perfect," I could hear the song was coming to an end and I got ready to run up on stage to hold this person.

"Cause we lost it all nothing lasts forever, I'm sorry I can't be perfect."

"Now it's just too late and we can't go back, I'm sorry I can't be perfect." As the song finished I sprint up onto the stage and run across to this person. With caution, I wrapped my arms around her and held her into me. She did panic for a minute before relaxing into my arms and she begun to sob into my shoulder. Pulling us to the ground where I held this person as she let out all the emotions she was feeling and got from this song. After thirty straight minutes of us just sitting on stage and her holding onto me for dear life, her cries slowly subsided.

The brunette pulled back from me and said "Sorry."

"It's okay," I replied with. The brunette moved so she was now sitting in front of me and we sat there for a few minutes in silence.

I asked "Are you okay?"

"No but sing helped, so did the crying," I nod my head.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't even know you."

"That is true; well my name is Alison DiLaurentis. I've lived in Rosewood for my whole life; I'm 16 which make me a junior. My Dad Kent works in real estate and my Mum Jessica does charity work and helps out where she can. I have an older brother Jason and sister Charlotte who are twins; they're both at Hollis studying different things."

"Sound nice, normal even."

"Yeah, we kind of are what you would think a Rosewood family look like but I find it boring sometimes."

"I'd give anything to live a normal life."

"Why do you say that?"

"I guess it's my turn to introduce myself," I nod and shrug trying to tell her it's up to her.

The brunette said "I'm Emily Fields; I've lived in Texas but lived in Rosewood since I was ten. I'm 16 now, also in junior year of high school. My Dad Wayne used to work in the army but when I was ten he was shot. My Mum Pam and I had to move out of Texas because it was too sad and Rosewood was affordable just. My Mum has to work two jobs just to pay for the one bedroom apartment we live in, I've also had to get a job to help pay for food and clothes." I now understood why she wanted a normal life but not why she was angry or upset at her Mum.

Emily then said "Last month I came out to my Mum and she didn't take it well, over the last few weeks a lot of words have been said that can't be taken back." I nod my head now understanding the song, the hurt she must be feeling and not knowing why she's not perfect.

"My Mum she's moved back to Texas and told me to have a good sinful life." I was in shock now, how could anyone say that to their kid let alone this sweet, beautiful girl sitting in front of me.

"That's terrible," I say and Emily just shrugs.

Emily looked up at me and asked "Do you want to get some ice-cream with me?"

"Is that your way of asking me out."

"A little, you already know more about me then others who have known me for years."

"We'll get ice-cream and see where things go," I say coyly as I stand up from the stage offering out my hand to her.

The End.

* * *

A/N: I don't know where I was planning to go with this story, I just really like this song and wanted to use it in a story. For those who don't know and are wondering what the song is called, it's called "Perfect" By Simple Plan, check it out if you've never heard of the song or the group. ~KJ99!


	5. We Can't Or Can We

A/N: Hey! This story was written and in dedication to the most wonderful person I have ever met on here. Redeclipse516 messaged me on the 21st on May 2014, two years ago. She was just messaging me to tell me she liked one of my stories and from there an internet friendsip grew and it has been amazing. I've gotten to learn so much about her and where she lives, then I got to teach her about where I live. When I realised our Two Year of Friendship Anniversary was coming up, I asked her if there was a one-shot pairing I could write n dedication to her and she chose a Emily/Alison one-shot. So with that all being say, Redeclipse515, it has been great getting to know you and I can't wait to continue this beautiful Internet Friendship. ~With All Of My Love KJ99!

* * *

We Can't Or Can We?

* * *

"You look beautiful," I say while entering her bedroom. It was a bedroom that held all different kinds of meanings for me, somewhere amazing and others just plain terrible.

She turns around to face me and she asked "It's not too much?"

"No of course not," I say still out of breath from her beauty.

"Was there something you needed?"

"No, I am. I should go, I shouldn't be here," I say aborting the really reason as to why I came upstairs in the first.

"Wait, Emily!" She said and like every other before I stop, I can never walk away from her not when she said my name like that.

"I thought you were happy for me."

"Of course I am Ali, I'm always happy for you."

"Then why can't you stay?"

"Because it hurts too much, I can't stand by and watch you marry him. It was hard enough watching you fall in love with him. I thought I could handle this but I was wrong."

"Why didn't you say anything? Why did you go along with these?"

"I told myself that you would be happy with him; I could never give you the life he could. He can set you up for life and I can't give you that."

"All I ever needed from you was love, that's all I ever wanted from you."

"You will always get love from me Ali, but you need more than that to be in a lasting relationship and he can give you all of it."

"What if I said I don't want him? What if the only reason I ever started to date him was because I couldn't have who I truly love? What if."

"No Alison!" I shout while turning around to face her for the first time.

"You can't play the, what if game, not while you wearing that dress. You want to be with him and you should be with him."

"But Emily, I don't love him. I've tried so hard to fall in love with him but I can't, I have nothing in common with him."

"Then why are you standing in that dress? Why are hundreds of different people downstairs waiting for you to walk down that aisle? You must have some feelings for him or wouldn't have been with him for three years now."

"I thought it was a time thing, in time I would learn to love him but."

"You look beautiful," I say cutting her off.

I continue with "I always pictured you in a white dress getting ready in a room that I was nowhere near because it's bad luck to see your bride before getting married. I always pictured me in this fully white suit bouncing on my feet nervously as I waited for your car to arrive and then we'd meet at the end of the aisle. Jason would give you a way to me and we'd read the vows we wrote, we'd say I do and then live happily ever after. But that's a fairy tale Alison, this is the real world and you must marry him."

Alison asked "How can you speak so beautifully and then poison your words?"

"It's how I am Alison and you know that or you should by now."

"I do know but I don't understand why you do it, especially when I want what you just said."

"I shouldn't have come here."

"Then why did you? Why did you come here?"

"I just needed to see you in the dress and see if it's what I always picture."

"And was it?"

"Yeah, it's exactly what I pictured."

"Good," Alison said with a smile and I smiled back at her.

Letting out a sigh, I say "Good luck with the wedding and you're going to be happy with him Ali, I just know you will." Giving Alison one more look over before turning and taking the first step away from her, then the second step came and I almost hoped Alison would stop me but she never did and I continued why way out of the house. Passing Aria, Hanna and Spencer they were going to be Alison's bride maids and that's why they were wearing the same peach yellow coloured dress, it was ugly but that was Alison favourite colour. I looked at all of them before continuing my way out of the DiLaurentis house.

* * *

Making it to the next house before broke down crying in the gutter, it felt like my heart was being ripped out and destroyed for second I wished it would stop beating. The thought of living without Alison and her being with someone else was tearing me apart. When I felt arms wrap around my body, I took a deep breath and I smelt the same vanilla scent I had spent loving my whole life. She pressed my head to her chest and she held me why I continued to cry, I could feel her shake as well which told me she was crying to. Reaching up to wrap my arms around her I felt cotton material opening my eyes, I discovered she was no longer wearing her wedding and was wearing sweats.

Alison spoke "We can't not be with each other Emily, we can't our hearts can't take that kind of pain. We are soulmates Emily, it's taken me until now to realise why my heart hurts so much when I'm not near you and then when I am it races so fast, I think somethings wrong. But nothing's wrong with my heart Emily, it just knows what love is and it won't let you go." Pulling back from Alison's tight grip hug, I pushed myself to stand up from the ground and held a hand out for Alison to take. Alison looked up at the hand and when she did, I felt the spark that always happened when we touched hands.

"This kind of love Emily is strong and we can't let it slip away from us. I would hate you so much if you walk away from me right now."

"I'm not walking away Alison, I'm staying right here because it's where I belong."

"You belong in my street?"

"I belong wherever you are."

"I'm glad you are finally seeing things my way for a change."

"But what about Rollins?"

"He will understand, he knows how I feel about you. Actually everyone here knows how I feel about you." We both took this moment to look around to see everyone who was invited to Alison wedding standing out the front of the DiLaurentis house watching us.

"Alison?"

"Yes Emily."

"Are you sure?"

"Am I sure about what?"

"About being with me?"

"Oh hell yeah, I'm definitely sure about that Emily."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah," I say while turning and walking away from Alison.

"Where are you going!?" Alison shouts.

"Back to my apartment."

"Why?"

"Well your going to need somewhere to put all your stuff and you have a lot of stuff."

"Emily Fields, are you asking me to move in with you?"

"Yeah, I thought that was obvious."

"You dork!"

"I take that as a yes."

"You better, can I come with you?"

"No."

"What? Why not?"

"You have some people to deal with Alison," I tip my head to everyone still watching.

"Oh," Alison said realising why I was saying no.

"I'll see you soon Alison."

"See you soon Emily."

The End.


	6. Where Are You?

Where Are You?

* * *

"Ali! Ali! Alison! Alison! Alison DiLaurentis! Alison DiLaurentis!" I heard myself yelling over and over again just trying to get her to look at me but she didn't, she wouldn't even turn to look at me and I had no idea what I had done to upset her. As I took a step forward so did she, we broke out into a run and I couldn't catch her. I kept yelling at her to stop but she was too fast for me to catch and then the next thing I knew she was gone.

"Alison! Where are you!?" I shouted when I screeched to stop at the cliff top.

"Please Ali! Just talk to me! I'm sorry for whatever I did to upset you! Alison DiLaurentis where are you!?" I shout as I look every different way in the hope I could see her or just a hint of where she is.

"Emily! Emily! Wake up!" I heard her voice but I couldn't see her anywhere. Suddenly I felt my body begin to shake but I wasn't cold, it was summer why would I be shaking in the summer. Releasing a deep breath as I sat up fast, I took several deep breaths before I realised I wasn't alone in my room; this time. Looking around I saw Hanna, Spencer and Aria surrounding me with concern looks on their faces. Feeling a hand on my back I jumped and looked to see it was just Alison, I quickly clanged to her for dear life and tried hiding myself into her.

"It's okay Emily, I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere," Alison whispered into my hair as she placed a kiss on the top of my head.

"You won't look at me then when I tried to step closer to you, you moved away and then you run off and you were too quick that I couldn't catch you. I couldn't find you, I look everywhere for you and you were nowhere."

"Ssh…it was just a dream Em, I am right here and I'm not going anywhere."

"I, I, I just can't lose you again," I say trying to lay so my ear was laying a cross her heart and I could hear it beating.

"You're not going to lose me Em, I'm not going anywhere," I feel Alison peck the top of my head and it helped in calming my racing heart.

"Just never leave me," I whisper as I slowly drifted back to sleep.

I hear Alison say "Never Em, never."

The End.


	7. Where Are You? Morning After

Where Are You? Morning After?

* * *

I waking up calmly a peaceful this time, I turned to see Alison was watching me and I found it extremely cute.

I whispered "How long have you been awake?"

"I didn't go back to sleep, I was worried about you and I wanted to be here, ready if you needed me."

"That's cute but now you're going to be tired."

"I don't care, it was worth it. How long have you been having nightmares like that?"

"For a while I guess, ever since you've been gone I guess."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Since you've been back I've been this strong, independent person and I thought if I told you it would make me seem weak or helpless without you."

"That is so wrong in so many ways. I know in the past I've treated your feelings for me like they meant nothing but I've changed since them, you're not weak for being scared you are brave for it. I need to know these sort of things and we can get through them together."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not okay that you hid this from me but I understand why you did."

"I don't want to ever lose you Alison, not again."

"You're not going too, I'll be by your side for as long as you let me."

"Then it'll be forever, I'll always want you with me Alison," I say reaching up and kissing her on the lips.

As we continued to kiss, we heard Hanna's voice say "A'ww."

"Dammit Hanna, you ruined it!" we heard Spencer say as Alison and I pulled back.

"You both ruined it, I didn't even get a photo," Aria said annoyed at the pair.

"Ah, what we do without are noisy but sweet friends?" I asked through a small laugh.

"Probably get to kiss a lot more," Alison said in an annoyed but happy tone.

"Are you okay Emily?" Spencer asked.

"Those dreams are scare especially when they repeat, I don't know how to stop them. So to answer your question no, I'm not okay," I say hiding my head a way in Alison warm body.

"We'll get you through it Em," I heard Hanna say.

"Hanna is right we'll be here for you," Aria added.

Looking up at Alison when she didn't say anything, she smiled and said "Of course I'm going to be there, where else would I be? And if it means sleeping with you at your house or here at mine to stop them from happening, then I'm willing to do it."

"Thanks, I love you guys but I love Alison more. I have and always will love Alison more.

"I love you too Emily," Alison said and once again leant forward for a sweet and passion filled kiss. We knew the girls were taking photos but we didn't care, we just continued enjoy kissing each other and saying out 'I love yous' to one another.

The End.


	8. When You Love Me

When You Love Me

* * *

"Aria?" I asked. We were currently at her house studying for a maths test at the end of the week, we shared the same maths class and it made sense for us study together.

"Yes Emily," Aria said looking across at me from her lying precision on the bed, I was currently using her desk.

"Can I tell you something?" I asked a little nervous about what I was going to tell her.

"Of course Emily, you know you can tell me anything, you never have to ask," Aria spoke sweetly. Aria sat up, moving her books and then patting the newly cleared spot on her bed. Standing up, I move across the room to sit in front of Aria and use the wall to lean against.

"I don't love Paige," I say whole heartily.

"That's okay but why are you still with Paige?"

"It's nice to have someone, who's there for and cares for you."

"Yeah but your using her for self-gain, isn't that wrong."

"I don't know how to break up with her, Paige isn't one to let things go."

"She's not abusive is she? I mean she did try to drown you once."

"That was back when she was still in the closet and angry; she's not like that anymore. I just don't know if she'll understand."

I ask "Did you know I've been in love once and then love someone once?"

"What do you mean?"

"I was in love with Alison and I loved Maya but I couldn't fall in love with her because my heart belongs to one person."

"Does Alison know your still in love with her?"

"I don't think so, she knew I was but when Maya moved to town. Well we got together, I think Alison just assumed I fell out of love with her and fell in love with Maya. Then after Maya left, I was devastated and there were a few girls after Maya but no one stuck until Paige. When Paige and I began dating, Alison and I fell out or we did until we had to keep seeing each other because of being in such a small town, oh and having the same friends."

"Why haven't you told Alison?"

"I don't think she will believe me."

"Why not?"

"It took me a long time to realise I was still in love with Alison, that everyone else was just a distraction from my real love."

"That's beautiful Emily."

"I guess I need to break up with Paige then."

"You do Emily and you need to be honest with her, especially if you want something to happen with Alison."

"So no text then?" I asked jokingly only to have Aria slap my arm.

"Yeah that's what I thought," Aria once again slaps my arm.

Smiling at Aria, I say "Thank-you for being a sounding board, it helped me figure out what I knew all a long."

"You don't need to thank me Emily, it what best friends are for."

"I guess so," I say going deeply into my thoughts about trying to work out the best way to break up with Paige.

* * *

The next day at school I had missed swimming practice claiming to have slept through my alarm, I got a little lecture from Coach but after promising to put extra work in at this afternoons practice the Coach was no longer mad at me. But the real reason was I wanted to avoid Paige for as long as I could. At lunch time Paige met me at my locker like we normally did on Wednesday for lunch, I went over what I prepared in my head before walking up to meet her. Paige greeted me with a kiss to the cheek and asking me about morning classes, why I missed practices and all that normal girlfriend question.

After closing my locker, I spoke "Paige, we need to talk."

"That doesn't sound good," Paige said worried and I knew this was going to hurt her.

"Yeah, it's not." Paige takes my hand a pulls me into a janitors closet which was lucky free, if it wasn't for what I was going to say I would have made a joke about her pulling us into the closet.

Paige said "Just tell me straight Emily."

"I'm really sorry Paige but I have to end our relationship," I said in one breath.

"I was hoping you were going to say something else, why are you breaking up with me?"

I replied with "I really like you I do but I'm just not in love with you, I thought with more time I would but my heart just can't break away from the person it loves."

"It's Alison isn't?" Paige asked. I watched as tear fell from her eyes, I wanted to so badly wipe them away but it was no longer my place to do that.

"Yeah."

"Does she love you?"

"I don't know, I haven't spoken to her or even told her about my feelings."

Paige asked "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, of course not. You are the sweetest girl I know, but I'm just not the girl for you. One day, I'm hoping really soon you will find the right girl for you, she'll love you I mean who couldn't."

"You apparently," Paige sobbed.

"True, I'm sorry Paige," I say wanting to hold her hand and squeeze it but I couldn't, I couldn't do that to her.

"Umm…are you able to go? I need to process this by myself."

"Yeah of course Paige, I'm extremely sorry for hurting you Paige and I hope you do find someone who makes you happy," I say before walking out of the closet feeling emotional drained.

* * *

Walking towards the cafeteria, I decided to join the girls for the rest of lunch. I found the four sitting at a table eating lunch together, pulling a seat from another table and sitting down next to Aria.

"Hey Emily," Hanna said surprised to see me.

Spencer asked "What are you doing here? Don't you normally have lunch with Paige on Wednesday." I saw Alison make a face at the mention of Paige, it was a look of pure disgust but she quickly hid it away.

"Yeah normally but, well I'll be having lunch with you guys on Wednesday and for the other days of the week too."

Alison asked "Did you and Pi-Paige break up?"

"Yes," I say after analysing her slip up in my head.

Aria asked "Did you tell her the truth?"

"She knows yes," I nod my head confirming knowing what Aria was meaning.

"How did she take it?" Aria asked.

"There were tears and now she's processing it all."

Aria asked "What are you going to do now?" Glancing slightly at Alison but the others didn't pick up on it.

I replied with "I won't do anything for a while."

Hanna cut in with "Okay, what the hell are you two talking about?"

"Nothing," we both said innocently at the same time.

Spencer spoke "Yeah real convincing guys."

I say "It really is nothing, I had discussed this with Aria early and that's all," they seemed to believe me, more so after Aria confirmed it.

* * *

Two weeks later I still hadn't told anyone about my feelings for Alison, Aria had been encouraging me to tell Alison but I want to give Paige some time to grieve or mourn our relationship. I didn't want to go throwing Alison in her face, besides I didn't know if Alison would even like me back let alone be in love with me. Speaking of Alison we were walking into her house, we had just returned from the gym; which she had convinced me join with her three months ago. After going to the gym we'd come back to her house watch movies and eat as much of our favourite flavoured of ice cream; rocky-road.

I asked "Do you want to pick out the movie and I'll get the ice-cream and spoons?"

"Sure thing Em," I watch as she carefully climbed the staircase. Grabbing the ice-cream container and then two spoons, I confidently made my way up the stairs. It had taken a while for me to treat this house like my home but at Alison requested I began to feel comfortable, comfortable enough to grab whatever I might need. Walking into Alison room I found her already lying in bed already choosing the movie, I looked at the screen to see she had put the second Pitch Perfect movie.

"Nice choice," I say approvingly.

"Thank-you," Alison said back. I hand Alison the ice-cream and spoons before heading back to the door to close it, as well as slip my shoes off. My sharks jacket is quick to follow behind my shoes but I place it on top of Alison's desk chair and then making my way over to join Alison in her bed.

"Em?" Alison asked after having a spoonful of ice-cream.

"Yeah."

"I'm cold, do you mind holding me? You are always radiating heat, I'm sure I'll heat up quickly."

"You could always not eat the ice-cream."

"Yeah like I'm going to let you eat it all by yourself, no way Emily. If you don't want too, it's okay."

"I don't mind Ali, come here," I say opening my arms. Alison quickly shuffles herself into my arm, I wrap one arm comfortable around her and use the other one to eat the ice-cream.

"Thanks Em."

"It's nothing," I say as Alison hits play on the remote.

* * *

Halfway through the movie, I turned to watch Alison. She was stunningly beautiful, that was a well-known fact but it was just her obvious beauty that stood out to me. I got to witness the sparkle in her eyes when she laughed, it all appeared when she genuinely found something funny.

"Your staring," Alison whispered.

"Sorry."

"It's okay, I don't mind," Alison said not once turning away from the movie.

"Alison?" I asked at the use of her full name and not the nickname I always called her, she turned to look at me worried and concerned.

"Yes Em," I loved that she still called me that even though I didn't say her nickname.

"Can I explain something to you?"

"Of course you can Em."

"I've only fallen in love once, I've loved once but I've only ever fall in love with one person."

"Is that why you broke up with Paige, because you didn't love her?"

"Yeah, I liked her but I just couldn't fall in love with her."

Alison said "It is hard to fall in love, especially if your first love is strong."

"It's the strongest thing I've ever felt, I'm surprise I was able to break away for so long."

Alison asked curiously "Who did you love?"

I replied with "Maya, we were really serious like almost having sex serious."

"You didn't, did you?"

"No, we broke up because she was moving and both didn't believe in long distance relationship."

"That makes sense."

I asked "Do you want to know who I'm in love with?"

"If you want to tell me you can and if you don't then, it's up to you Em."

"How about I just show?" I asked feeling extremely confident in myself.

"I don't und-"I cut Alison off by placing my lips on top of hers and her word fell silent. It took Alison a minute to work out what was happening but she eventually began to kiss me back and I enjoyed every minute of it.

* * *

Pulling back I watched as Alison slowly opened her eyes, she looked to be in shock but happy at the same time. Alison brought a hand up to her lips and traced where my lips had just been on top of hers.

I asked "Do I still need to explain who I'm in love with?" Alison shook her head not being able to speak and I loved having that ability to render her silent.

"I'm sorry for taking so long to understand my feelings for you and that you probably didn't even know I still had feelings for you, I just didn't understand. I mean I was dating Paige and then Maya, I was confused as to how my feelings for you were still there. But it's like you said first loves are always hard to break away from and Alison you're my first love. I'm sorry if I confused you," I speak and let Alison soak everything in.

"Emily, are you sure this is how your feeling? Because you only just ended things with Paige, maybe you're confused."

"Yes I'm sure; I know I only just broke up with Paige that's why we broke up. I couldn't keep dating Paige and keep letting her assume the feelings she had for me, I shared. It just wasn't fair too Paige to let our relationship go on. I wanted to tell you straight away after breaking up with her but I didn't want to go rubbing it in her face, I've never been that type of person and I'm not going to start now."

"This is a lot to take in at once Emily."

"I know and I'm sorry but you needed to know, I also needed to know how you felt."

"How do you feel?" I asked worried.

"That's the thing I don't know Emily, I think I need some time to myself to figure everything out."

"I guess, I can give you some space," I say and stand up from her bed.

"I'm sorry Emily, I just don't want to hurt you."

"It's okay Alison, I understand better than anyone where you are coming from." Leaning down I press my lips to Alison forehead in a comforting gesture before making my way over to the door. After pulling my shoes on, I look at my jacket and have an argument in my head about whether to leave it here and help Alison decided quicker.

"Don't forget your jacket, it looks cold outside," Alison broke through my thoughts.

"I'll be fine Alison," I say opening her door, already making the decision to leave my jacket here.

"Bye Alison."

"Bye Emily," Alison said back as I walk out of her room and had downstairs before leaving her house.

* * *

After last night at Alison I wasn't really sure how lunch was going to go and as I approach our table I saw Alison wasn't sitting at the table, I couldn't even see her in the cafeteria. Hearing laughter I turned my head towards it, I smiled at the sight before me Paige was sitting with one of the girl from the basketball team talking and laughing. I was extremely happy for Paige; I hoped that maybe she could move on with this new girl. We hadn't really spoken since the break up and I kind of hoped this could be the start of it. Paige look in my direction I saw her worry face come up, maybe forgetting we weren't together anymore and she then relaxed at my smile.

"Em!?" I heard Aria shout from our table. I nod my head at Paige before making my way across the cafeteria to sit down next to Aria.

"Hey," I say sitting down.

"Hi," Spencer and Aria spoke at the same time.

Hanna asked "Whose Paige with?"

I replied with "A girl from the basketball team, I believe."

Spencer asked "Do you mind Paige talking with another girl so soon after your break-up?"

"Not at all, maybe this can be the start of us talking again. I do miss talking to her about the swim team, she understands it better then you girls," I say extremely happy for Paige.

"Do you want some fries?" Aria asked offering her tray.

"Sure, hey are you doing anything tonight?" I asked in hope.

Aria answered with "I don't think so, why what's up?"

I spoke "I was just wondering if you'd want to do something tonight, maybe some food and a movie."

Hanna interrupted us with "Oh my god, did Emily just ask Aria out on a date!?"

Spencer added "No wonder she doesn't mind Paige talking to other girls, who knew she was hot on our own Aria."

I had to stop myself from laughing and their chosen words, looking at Aria I said "Ignore what those two said; it's only going to be a friendship date."

Aria smiled and said "I understand Emily and I'd love to go on a friendship date, it's the only ones I go on."

"Cool, I'll pick you up at six tonight?" I asked knowing Aria's curfew was ten o'clock on a school night.

Aria replied with "Sounds good, where are we going?"

"I thought I could pack a picnic with my laptop, we could watch a movie in the park and have a chance to talk where no one else can over here."

"A'ww how romantic," Spencer and Hanna swooned.

Aria laughed a little before asking "Will there carrot sticks in this picnic?"

"Of course, how can we have a picnic without carrot sticks?" I smiled across at Aria as I remember the inside joke.

Hanna asked "What is it with you two and carrot sticks?"

"It's how we became friends, of course," Aria and I answered Hanna together.

Spencer asked not understanding "How do carrot sticks make you friends?"

Aria replied with "As you guys know Emily and I were friends long before we meet you two and Alison. We meet in the second grade; Emily's Mum had packed her carrot sticks while mine had forgotten to pack me my own carrot sticks."

I take over with "This smaller version of Aria walks over to me all shy, she points at my carrot sticks then at herself. Without even thinking about it I offered her my carrot stick, Aria sat down next to me and that was our first interaction."

Aria said "But our teacher didn't like us sharing our food, so when she caught us sharing food I was scared. Emily told our teacher, the carrot sticks were mine and Emily was trying to get me to share them. The teacher ended up making Emily sit in the corner for the rest of that week's recuses, I just couldn't believe she took the blame for me and that's how we become friends."

"That it such a sweet story," Spencer said.

Hanna adds "More like adorable, I can't believe you took the blame for Aria."

I asked "Why wouldn't I? Aria was obviously frighten of the teacher, I couldn't exactly allow Aria to get into trouble."

"N'aww," Aria, Spencer and Hanna spoke at the same time which made me blush in embarrassment.

* * *

Later that night I found myself sitting on a picnic rug with Aria, we were currently watching bring it on in the park, while eating carrot sticks together. We were having a really good time, we had spent most of the night talking and laughing but we hadn't discussed what I actually wanted to talk about.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Aria asked not turning away from the laptop screen.

"I told Alison, well technically I showed Alison then I told her."

"What do you mean?"

"I kissed Alison yesterday, at her house after our weekly trip to the gym."

"That's great Emily, what happened after that?"

"We talked a little but I think she was confused by the kiss, she needs time to think which I can understand but it's also driving me crazy."

"So she did say how she felt?"

"No, she didn't which is what worried me. What if I just completely ruin a good friendship? I mean I would rather have her as a friend than anything else."

"You can't just go on pretending you don't have feelings for someone, it's too hard and in the end it comes out when you least expect it."

"I guess you could be right, I just hate not knowing."

"Waiting definitely sucks but you will soon learn where you stand with Alison, which is better than not knowing."

"How'd you get to be so smart at this?"

"I don't know, but I'm really glad to know you can tell me things."

"Best friends have to be usual for something other than having weekend plans."

"Cheeky," Aria said before pushing my shoulder.

* * *

Two weeks had gone by and I had barely spoken to Alison, which Hanna and Spencer had picked up on. When asked about it we just denied any problems or any fights we might've had. It had been hard not really talking to Alison, after years of talking it felt like I was missing out on her life. Aria had been my rock through our non-talking period, I could vent to her about my fears and worries; which she of course reasoned and made me calm again. Not knowing what she was thinking and feeling was slowly killing me, I'm normally the person she vents her problems too and without me I just wasn't sure if she was talking to anyone or closing herself off. Aria tried talking to her a few times for me, but she never got anything out of Alison other than she was fine and Aria had nothing to worry about.

"Emily," I heard a whispered voice say. Looking up from the book I had been reading in the library to see Alison standing there with a panicked expression completely covering her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked straight away.

"I know it's wrong to ask you especially when you've been so patient with me but are you able to give me a lift home, it urgent."

"It's fine Ali, I don't mind. What's so urgent though?" As I asked my question Alison started sneezing over and over again. I slowly took in Alison physical attributes, I saw the red puffy eyes showing behind the make-up, dazed eyes, swollen cheeks which could be red underneath her make-up. Alison was always beautiful to me but it didn't take a genius to realise Alison was sick and from all my time being friends with Alison, I knew when she was healthy and sick; there was a huge different.

"Let's get you home," I say while pushing myself to stand up.

"Thank-you Emily, I didn't know who else to ask. The other girls are in class and I knew you had your free period, which you usually spent in either pool or in the library."

"Don't worry about it Alison, I'll always care for you no matter what." As we exited the library I saw that Alison was wearing a jacket but I could see the shakes. I didn't even think about it before I stripped myself of my jacket and wrapped it around Alison shriving body. I kept one arm wrapped around her shoulder and stay very close to Alison, hoping my body heat would warm her up.

"You didn't need to give me your jacket."

"Un-huh," was my only response knowing she wasn't going to win this argument and I wasn't going to get stuck in one with her. At my car I quickly opened the passenger door for Alison and helped her slowly get in. I run around to the driver's side of the car and quickly got in as well, I put the key in the ignition to turn the car on. Once the car was only, I changed the cooling system to the heat system and waited for the warm toasty feeling.

* * *

Once at Alison house I noted neither of her parents or Jason were home and that I would message them as soon as I could. I got Alison settle up in her bedroom, in her nice cool room which would soon warm up. I moved her tissue box and bin closer to her bed, so she could reach them both. When Alison was sick she couldn't help but show her weaker side, it was a side I saw some times but definitely always when she was sick. Alison loved watching Monster Inc when sick, I don't know how many times I've watched it with her but she literally watches it on repeat.

While Alison got comfy in her bed, I head back downstairs to fix her a bowl of soup and some cold tablets. In this time I sent her family each a text message just saying that Alison wasn't feeling well, so I had brought her home and was going to look after her until at least one of them got back or until Alison wanted me to leave. I hadn't put that in the text but I thought I wasn't going anywhere unless it was what Alison wanted.

Ten minutes later I walked up with a warm bowl of soup, peppermint tea and two cold tablets all on the one tray. I found Alison still just awake smiling happily as she watched her favourite movie. I felt my whole body just melt into a big pile of glop because there in front of me was the girl I loved more than anything in this world and she was letting me see her like this. Alison turned to look at me and I saw her eyes read me, I don't know how but she knew what I was thinking and she smiled.

"Are you feeling any better?" I asked stepping up to her bed.

"With you here yeah," Alison spoke sweetly. I helped Alison sit up more with a pillow to rest back on before I placed the tray down on her lap. I noticed in the move that Alison was sitting wearing my jacket from earlier and my sharks jumper from two weeks ago was tucked in underneath the quilt with her.

"It's the only thing I have that smells like you and after weeks of no communication, I just need something Emily."

"I don't mind Alison, I find it highly sweet, cute and adorable," I saw Alison blush at these complements. As Alison ate her soup and drank her tea, we sat quietly watching Monsters Inc but I had questions just itching to come out; I had to keep waiting though.

* * *

Monsters Inc began playing for the third time; we were both still awake and laying in Alison bed. I kept having flashbacks to the last time, I was in this bed but I kept those feelings way down.

Alison spoke "It's unfair of me to want you here while sick and not give you answers."

"I'm okay Alison, I can keep waiting until you have it all figured out."

"But I do have it figure out Emily."

"You do?" I asked unsure on whether I want to know or now.

"Yes, I'm just sorry it's taken me this long to figure it out."

"It's alright Alison, it took me at least two month into dating Paige that I realised I was still in love with you, two weeks is nothing in compare."

"But for us, two week of not speaking that's a lot. I felt crazy not being able to talk to my best friend about what was going on in my life, I just couldn't talk to you about this because it was you I wanted to talk about."

"I understand Alison, I do."

"I wished you'd stop calling me that."

"What?"

"Alison, it sound so foreign coming from you because I've always been your Ali. No matter who we were dating or seeing casual, I was always your Ali and you were always my Em."

"I'm sorry Ali, I didn't even realised I had done it."

"It's okay Em."

Alison spoke again "I thought I knew what it meant to be in love with someone but I didn't until you revealed your feelings to me. I was confused by you admitting your feelings, I thought they had come from nowhere but I now know I shouldn't have been so surprised. After all I feel the same way about you as you do to me."

"Do you truly mean that?" I asked not wanting to get my hopes up.

"Yes Emily, I do truly mean that I am in love with you and only you."

"I can't believe you actually said those words and I am hearing you say those words to me."

"Why is it hard for you to believe?"

"I had just set myself up for you to tell me that you didn't love me and that we could no longer be friends."

"After a long time of waiting I guess you had every right to think that but Emily, I am in love with you and I wanted to be in a relationship with you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Em," Alison said with a confirming smile.

"Well then, Alison Lauren DiLaurentis would you be a great honour in becoming my girlfriend?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Alison leant forward and joined our lips together. Even though Alison was sick I didn't care, I wanted to kiss Alison over and over again until I physically couldn't anymore. This had been something I had been wanting for a long time and I wasn't going to let anything stand in the way of kissing Alison.

* * *

A full week had passed and it had been the best week of my life because it was the first week of my relationship with Alison. Since Alison had been sick for most of the first of the week, we decided to keep our relationship a secret until we could reveal it together. I found it hard not to tell Aria about was going on; especially when she started hinting around that I was happier than in a while. I tried my best to deny it but it wasn't without great difficulty.

Monday was Alison first day back after being sick, we tried to act normal until lunch but it was hard not to give it away. In the class I shared with Alison, I would sneak glances towards her and I was so focused on her I had no idea what the teacher was saying. When Alison caught me looking we couldn't help but smile at each other, it wasn't just a normal smile either it was a big toothy grin.

At lunch time we got our lunches before going to the table, this was done to simply relax our nerves. We didn't know how the girls were going to react, of course I knew how Aria would react but Spencer and Hanna were a different story. Alison had bought both of our lunches, I had tried to argue but she told me to stop and just say thank-you, she had this smile and I couldn't resist that smile.

Turning around to head the table, I couldn't help but smile at something I saw. At a table not to close from where Alison and I were standing sat Paige and the girl from the basketball team whose name was Jamie, Paige had her arm draped around Jamie casually like it wasn't the first time. The sight alone made me extremely happy and hopeful that Paige and I could be friends one day.

"Em, you okay with that?"

"Yeah of course, I'm over joyed for her and maybe we can be friends one day."

"You want to be her friend?"

"It wouldn't be anything more than friendship, if that's what you're worried about."

"I trust you Em," Alison said with a relaxed smile.

I say "I've just missed having a friend and someone to talk to about swimming."

"Okay Em, I get it I do."

"Good," I say back with a smile. Alison and I begin walking over to table the other girls are sitting out. Pulling a chair out for Alison to sit on, as the girls all say their hellos and ask how Alison was feeling.

"I'm feeling a lot better thank-you," Alison said.

Hanna said "Well it official Paige and Jamie are dating, I overheard Jamie talking with some of the girls on the basketball team. Apparently they've been hanging whenever they were free and Paige's Dad actually approves."

"Really?" I asked surprised.

Spencer asked "Does it bother you that Paige's Dad approves of Jamie more than he did of you?"

I replied with "No, it's just a big step for someone like Paige's Dad and it'll help Paige relax, no wonder she starting to beat me."

"What does relaxing have to do with her beating you in the pool?" Aria asked confused and saw the other girls were confused.

Thinking through my answer before saying "The more relaxed you are the less tense your muscles are, you glide through the pool more and you're not just reaching in the water. That's why Paige couldn't beat me because she was stressed about her Dad not liking me and since I didn't have anything to be stressed about, I was able to beat her."

"Is that all that stands between you two? Like the more relaxed one wins." Hanna asked in disbelief.

"Yep as crazy as it sounds that's the difference between us, maybe it'll be a fair competition now," I say thinking that I had been stressed over everything with Alison and now I wasn't.

Spencer asked "If that's the case then what's been having you stressed?" Looking across at Alison who looked up at me, she read my thoughts and nods her head.

I replied with "After Paige and I broke up, there was something I didn't tell you guys."

"What's that?" Hanna asked impatient.

"The reason Paige and I broke up was because I wasn't in love with her, I only liked her and that wasn't enough to stay in a relationship. Especially when you know you are in love with someone else."

"Do we know them?" Hanna asked still impatient.

"It was me," Alison spoke with a smile.

Spencer said figuring it out "That's why you two have been acting so weird, Emily admit her feelings and you didn't give them back."

"Your half right Spencer," I say looking at Alison.

Alison said "I had needed time to think about it all but really I shouldn't have needed anytime because the answer was always there, I just didn't know it until now. I've always been in love with Emily, she's always held my heart," I smiled across at Alison extremely proud of her and happy.

"Oh my god!" Aria said in excitement. Aria stood up from her seat and tackled me out of mine, we fell onto the ground in a big hug.

"Warning next time," I groan out having not expect this reaction from Aria.

"I'm sorry Em, I'm just extremely happy for you. You finally got the girl."

"I know, I know! I'm so happy too."

We heard Spencer asked "Wait, Aria you knew?"

"Did she?" Alison asked surprised.

I replied with "I had to tell someone about everything going through my head and she one of my best friends, it just made sense."

"I'm not mad Em, I'm happy you had someone to talk to about everything."

"Cool," I say with a relaxed smile.

Alison asked "So Spencer, Hanna what are your thoughts?" Aria stood up from her sitting precision on top of me, I followed behind her and we went back to our seats.

Hanna replied with "Speaking on my behalf, Emison all the way!" I smiled at Hanna's couple name for us, it was her thing to do when anyone got to together with someone.

Spencer added on "Yeah, I'm really happy for you guys." I smiled across at Alison knowing she had been really worried that the girls weren't going to accepted us, I could see the relaxing vibe fall straight over Alison.

* * *

"So you and Alison, hey?" Paige asked after coming back from her shower.

"Yeah, that's okay right?"

"Of course it is Emily."

"Good, I heard about you and Jamie?"

Paige spoke with a smirk "Things definitely travel fast around this school."

"Hanna heard some of Jamie's friends talking about it, at the time she didn't know about Alison and I. So she just wanted to make sure I was okay."

"It's okay Emily, you're okay with Jamie and I right?"

"I'm so more than okay, I'm happy for you Paige. I was hoping you'd find someone new to be with, whether it was dating or friendship."

Paige replied with "I forget how mature you are."

I asked "Can we be friends? I'd understand if you wouldn't want to be my friend after everything."

"I'll have to ask Jamie if she okay with that, which I'm fairly sure, she will be. That's a yes, unless she not okay with that. I don't want to do anything that will upset her."

"I understand completely, I'll see you tomorrow McCullers."

"See you tomorrow Fields," Paige said with a smile.

* * *

It had been two full months of Alison and I dating, it had been the most amazing two months of my life. Everyone had been very accepting of us from the minute they found out, our parents had been a little apprehensive especially since they kept walking in on us making out or heading in that directions. Soon they learned to trust us especially with an open door rule enforced and grounding would be given if we disobeyed. Just a week ago Jason had pulled me aside one day at Alison house; he then had words with me and asked about my intention for his sister.

If it hadn't completely scared me I would've laughed at him but he had been giving the crazy eyes the whole time and the after as well. Apparently the same thing happened too Alison but it had been Aria to pull her to the side, I had found funny that two people in our lives had the talk with the other one but it was also extremely sweet; it showed how much they cared for us. Tonight we were going to Spencer house for our end of term sleepover in the barn in the Hastings backyard, it was a tradition we started after all becoming friends. The parents were a bit worried about Alison and I being in the room with no parent supervision but after a lot of promising on my behalf, they had finally all okay it.

"Are you ready to go sweets?" I asked walking into Alison's bedroom. We had decided I would pick her up and drive us over to Spencer's house.

"I've got one more thing to pack," Alison walked away from her cupboard with an extra shirt. I couldn't help but smile at the jacket Alison was wearing, my sharks jacket I had insisted Alison keep it and she was never not wearing it. I felt amazing every single swim meet walking out seeing Alison sitting in the bleachers wearing my jacket, a stuff shark in hand and screaming her head off; it was an amazing feeling.

"There done," Alison said turning to face me.

"Hello," I said with a smile and wrapped my arms around Alison.

"Hi," Alison looked up at me with the most adorable eyes. Leaning down slowly I kiss Alison on the lips for the first time tonight, I knew it wasn't going to be the last.

* * *

"Where do you see yourself in five years? Spencer asked as she sat down on the floor next to Hanna. I was currently sitting on the love seat, my arm around Alison as she lay back against me and we were sharing a bowl of chips. This was the quiet part of the night, the deep and meaningful part where you talk about your hopes and dreams. With only one more year left of high school, we all needed to be thinking of our future if not already knowing the plan.

Hanna replied with "In Paris for a fashion week, showing off my new clothing line," the smile that came upon Hanna's face as she talked was massive.

Aria said "Publishing my third book and touring every big talk show, getting ready to turn one of my books into a movie with Emma Roberts as the lead actress of course."

"Of course," we all say at the same time.

"What about you Spence?" Hanna asked.

Spencer responded with "As much as my parents want me to become a lawyer I just can't, so it's politics for me."

"That's going to be extremely good for you Spencer, I'll vote for you of course," Aria said hoping Spencer dream would come true.

I say "Yeah, we all will Spencer no matter what, you'll always be our favourite politician."

"And what about you Em, what are you doing in five years?" Hanna asked.

"Returning home from my first Olympics and after winning three gold medals, I retire early."

"Why?" Aria asked confused.

I replied with "How many more medals would I need, I already won three. Besides I'd want to be having kids by then with Alison and marrying Alison as well."

"You want to marry me and have kids with me?" Alison asked sounding surprised.

"Of course Alison, why don't you want to?"

Alison smiled and said "I wouldn't want it any other way." Looking at the ring I wore on my pinkie finger, my Dad had given it to me almost six years ago and I smiled at the ring.

"In that case," I say while slipping the ring off my finger and continuing saying "This isn't an engagement ring, I wanted to get you a proper one maybe with diamonds but this is a promise ring. I promise that no matter what happens, whether I don't win gold or whether I do, I always promise to love you and be here for you. One day in the near future we will get married and have kids together, this is a promise I make to you today, right here and now for as long as you'll have me of course." Bring the ring up to my lips; I give it a small peck before slipping it onto Alison right ring finger and smile up at her as it settles nicely in place on her finger.

"That is beautiful Emily," Alison turns in my arms, which causes the bowl of chips to spill onto the floor but we don't care. Looking deeply into each other's eyes before we both leant in and caught the others lips for our most passionate filled kiss yet.

* * *

-Six years into the future-

"Mummy, Mummy can't catch me!" A blonde five year old girl screamed running away from me.

"Oh yes I can!" Carefully I tackle the little blonde girl into the grass; I tickle her side before rolling in a way which allows her to sit on top of my stomach.

I say "I got you, now pay up."

"Okay Mummy," she leant down and her little lips kissed my cheek.

"Thank-you sweetie," I say sitting up with her carefully in my lap.

"You know Mummy loves you Aria."

"Yes, I know Mummy you tell me every single day."

"Mummy! Aria!" We hear a little blonde boy say as he tackle himself into my arms.

"Hi Spencer, did you have fun colouring?"

"Yes Mummy but now I have crayon all over my hands, Mum isn't going to be happy if she sees."

"No, she won't. Come let's go get you two cleaned up and ready for the picnic this afternoon." The three of us stand up from the grass and head back inside the house. Six years had been and gone, I couldn't really believe how fast everything had happen. I went to the Rio Olympics, I won two goal medals in my solo events and then a silver in the team relay; those Aussie swimmers are extremely good. It had been a great experience and while everyone wanted me to continue, I stuck to my word and retire after only going to the Olympics once.

Alison had start her own small business in Rosewood, I always asked if she wanted to move out of Rosewood but this where she wanted to raise our kids. We live in a big two story house, married with our three kids. Two years after high school was when we first started trying, we got lucky and had twins, one girl and one boy. Then year later we decided to have one more child and I gave birth to a baby girl, Hanna; who was currently with Alison out shopping. Our friends had always been extremely supportive of us that's why we named our kids after our friends, Spencer was a little annoyed when she heard we called our boy Spencer but eventually she came to appreciate the gesture.

"Emily, you home!?" I heard a voice say, a voice I would recognise anywhere.

"Aunty Aria!" Little Aria screamed as she raced downstairs to see her favourite aunty. Picking up Spencer I carried him downstairs to find little Aria talking to big Aria.

"Hey Aria," I say leaning across to kiss her lips.

"Hi, I know I'm a bit early but I wanted to see these ones," Aria spoke as she pinched Spencer cheeks.

"That's more than okay, Alison just out getting last minute supplies and she should be back soon."

Aria replied with "That's okay Mitch might be a bit late, he and Duncan only just left a few hours ago." Aria had met Mitch during our senior year, he had been a new transfer to start with they disliked each other but by the time graduation came around they were making future plans together. Aria had published two books and Mitch was an accountant at one of Miami's biggest banks. Two years ago they had Duncan, I was named godmother of him but they only had a naming ceremony. Aria had decided to come down two day earlier to see her parents, Mitch and Duncan stay back in Miami since Mitch had some appointments he couldn't leave and Duncan didn't like flying.

I then suggest "Aria, why don't you take your brother upstairs to finish getting ready while us grown-ups talk?"

"Okay Mummy," I place Spencer down on his feet and they walk hand in hand upstairs.

Aria spoke "So adorable."

"I know what you mean, Aria is just a little Alison look-a-like," I say looking to make sure they made it upstairs okay.

I asked "Would you like something to drink?"

"A tea wouldn't go astray," Aria said with a smile.

"Right this way," I take the lead through the family room and then into the kitchen.

Aria asked "So what have you been doing lately?"

"Just looking after the kids mostly while Alison works, there's a coaching precision at Rosewood High but I haven't heard back."

"Oh that should be exciting."

"Yeah but I won't be upset if I don't get it, I'm just enjoying looking after my kids."

Aria said "That's what I like about being a writer, I can do my job and look after Duncan as well."

"Sounds like a great way to have it, Mitch only work 6am-5pm doesn't he?"

"Yeah, which is great. We both get to spend time with our son without having to worry about neglecting him. Actually we've just started talking again."

"About having another kid?" I asked placing a warm mug of tea in front of Aria and sat down on a stool next to her.

"Yes, we were just lying in bed one night and he asked me if I wanted Duncan to have siblings which I do. So we are looking into trying again, I just wanted to make sure there won't be any complication."

"There shouldn't be your still the perfect age when it comes to having kids."

Aria replied with "I just want to make sure. I'm hoping for a baby girl though, so Duncan can be the big protective brother."

"Spencer already taken that job, he's not even the oldest but I can tell he'll be protecting both of his sisters. Future boyfriends shouldn't be worried about the parents, they should be worried about Spencer."

"That is so cute."

"Em, honey! Are you home!?" We heard Alison yell from the front door, I hadn't even heard the car pull in.

I yell back "We're in the kitchen!"

Alison asked "Who's car is out the front of our house?" I looked at Aria and she nods her head.

"Why don't you come see for yourself?"

"What are you talking about?" Alison asked as entered the kitchen to see Aria sitting there.

"Oh hey Aria, I didn't recognise that as your car," Alison spoke as she struggled to hold Hanna and three bags of shopping.

Aria said "It's my parents car, Mitch is driving mine down with Duncan." Standing up from my seat I walk over to Alison and take Hanna from her, which she is instantly grateful for.

"Hey cutie, did you have fun shopping with Mum?" Little Hanna nods her head and then points at Aria.

Smiling, I say "That's your Aunty Aria," Hanna scrunches up her face confused because of having an Aria as her sister.

Alison asked "Where's Aria and Spencer?"

I responded with "Getting ready upstairs, I was just about to go check up on them."

"Don't worry, I'll go do it. Can you please unpack the shopping and give Hanna her lunch?" Alison asked before walking out of the room.

"Sure thing," I walk Hanna over to her highchair and carefully sit her down in it.

Aria then asked "Oh can I feed her? I'm really good, I promise."

"I know you are Aria; you have a kid of your own. I'd be a little concern if you weren't good at feeding a two year old," at this Hanna giggled and I saw Aria's whole face melt.

"Here you go," I say handing Aria mashed up peas because that's what baby's apparently eat. While Aria began feeding Hanna, which took serval Airplanes, I started to unpack everything Alison had just bought from the shops for today.

* * *

With help from Aria we were able to get the backyard looking nice and ready for the picnic. It had been Alison idea to have everyone over to our house in Rosewood for lunch, which is where the picnic idea come into. We had invited all the girls, their parents and their kids; everyone was extremely excited.

"Aria, I think Mitch and Duncan are here!" I shout from the front of the house, I was currently sweeping the floors in the requested of Alison.

"Thanks," Aria said giving me a side hug before heading outside to greet her husband and kid.

"Mummy, look," I heard Spencer voice. Turning around my heart melt at the side before me, Aria was standing next to Spencer wearing a very nice purple dress that had streaks of white throughout. She had a pair of black buckle shoes on with white knee length sock, which weren't all that high. Aria's blonde hair had a purple headband sitting nicely on top of her head, holding a little of her hair back. Spencer was wearing a purple/white plaid shirt which was tucked nicely into his black denim jean, around his neck was one of my black ties that Mitch had given me for Christmas years back now. On his feet were black sneakers, which had been recently cleaned.

"Aria you look beautiful and Spencer you look very handsome," I say crouching down in front of them and giving them a big hug.

I say "My babies are growing up."

"Mummy!" the both whinged but also laughed.

Smiling I say "Go say hello to your uncle and cousin outside," they nod their heads and make their way outside to where Aria and Mitch were.

I then here Alison voice say "What about me Mummy?" Looking up from my kneeling precision I saw Alison standing upstairs holding Hanna. As Alison got closer with Hanna, I saw that Hanna's clothing was matching with Aria; which meant all my kids were wearing closely matched clothing.

"A'ww well you baby girl you just plan adorable," I stand up to be level with Alison and Hanna.

"And Me?" Alison asked. Looking Alison up and down serval times, a smile was brought upon my face. Alison was wearing a nice purple sundress with a black pair of buckle shoes, Alison was dress exactly like the kids but an adult version.

"You look absolutely beautiful, stunning even."

Alison smiled and said "Thank-you sweetie, there's an outfit just like Spencer upstairs in the bedroom for you if you want to join in."

"Oh I'm so joining in," I say. After pecking Alison on the cheek, I make my way upstairs to get dress and it was like Alison said it was exactly like Spencer's outfit. I had a purple/white plaid shirt, black denim jeans, black sneakers, and a black tie. We were all going to look like something out of a 80s movie or like the brandy bunch, all matching and what not but it was also cute. Noting to myself as I got change, I had to make sure to get photos taken of us all dressed like this.

* * *

Making my way downstairs after getting downstairs, I saw that everyone had come back inside but I couldn't see them. Following the flow of the house from the living room, to the kitchen and then outside I found Alison, Aria, Mitch and the kids out here. All of the kids were sitting at their own small table, which Alison and I had invested in getting so the kids would feel important.

"Hi Emily," I heard Mitch say as she holds out a hand.

"Hey," I say as I shake hands with him.

Mitch asked "I hope you don't mind I brought a six pack, I thought you and the other guys could drink them?"

"I certainly do not mind," I smiled back at him as we began to talk about our lives.

"Hello, is every back here!?" We heard a familiar voice say as the entered the backyard.

"Spencer, hey," I say turning around to walk over to her and her family. Spencer was able to enter the politics scene, I didn't really know what department but Alison said she's really focused on the school system in America and trying to help out as many schools in need as she possibly can. While this worked did keep her busy, it didn't stop her meeting a guy in Washington. Spencer was only there for a weekend and she met a guy, it had taken a while for them to actually get to together and then two years later they were married.

The guy's name was Toby; he was from a small town in Ohio but had moved to Washington for more construction work and had meet Spencer at a local pub. Their relationship had taken a toll over the last few years since Spencer was living in Pittsburgh and Toby in Washington, they spent at least six months of their relationship as a long distance couple and that involved many break ups. In the end Spencer ended up moving to Washington, since it's were her work could be more affective in the cities capital. Now they have a one year old son named Chad and another child on the way, I was happy that they were able to finally be a family.

"How have you been Spencer?" Alison asked after everyone welcomed Spencer, Toby and Chad into the backyard.

Spencer replied with "Really good, I was able to raise at least five thousand dollars for a school in need within a month; so it was really great giving that many to school that needed it."

Mitch said "That would be amazing to be able to give them money."

"It's a double blade sword as well, it's great giving the money but then there also other school out there that could use this money as well."

Toby spoke "I keep telling her to enjoy it but she only does for a few hours."

Alison then asked "Em, are you able to start the BBQ, Hanna and Caleb should be here soon?"

"Sure thing, you guys want to help?" I asked Toby and Mitch.

"Of course Emily but really this is a man job, why don't you just go sit down and will take care of this?" Mitch said in a serious joking tone.

Toby, Mitch and I looked at each other before bursting into a fit of giggles, I say "Get out of here," I push Mitch's head back and make my way into the kitchen to get the supplies. With Toby and Mitch's help I was able to get everything outside fairly quickly and BBQ was going good when Hanna arrived. Placing the tongs down, I made my way over to greet Hanna and Caleb.

"Hey Han," I say giving her a big hug."

"Hi Em," Hanna said back as we hugged.

"Caleb," I hold my hand out for him and he shakes it.

"Emily," Caleb shakes my hand and makes his way over to the BBQ. I had actually meet Caleb through my Olympics training, he was my personal trainer's younger brother and when I met him I instantly knew he was perfect for Hanna. But Hanna was seeing someone throughout senior year; it wasn't until they broke up at the end of the year wanting to do different things.

Hanna had been completely heartbroken but while heartbroken she was able to find a job as an assistant for a fashion designer in New York. With Caleb being a year younger than us and Hanna heading off to New York, I waited a whole year before setting the two up. Thing were made a lot easier when Caleb was headed to New York for a computer job. Now they were engaged to be married in a year and while they didn't have kids since their jobs kept them fairly busy, they were definitely expected in the near future.

"Mummy! Mummy!" I heard little Spencer's voice saying and it broke me out of my thoughts.

"Yes Spence, what can I do for you?" I asked coming down to his level.

Spencer said "I have a boo-boo."

"Oh-no, where? Let Mum look," he held out his hand and I saw a paper cut on the side of his hand.

I asked "Hmm…what's going to make this better?"

"Kisses Mummy," Spencer said with a pout.

"I reckon that's something I can do," I say leaning forward to press my lips against Spencer's hand.

I asked "All better?"

Spencer replied upset "No, it still hurts."

"Go show Mum, you know her kisses are more powerful."

"Okay, thank-you Mummy," Spencer said before running off to Alison who was currently talking with Spencer and Aria.

"That was beyond adorable and I love the matching outfits," Hanna said as I stood up.

"Thanks and I think it was the kid's idea, I was left out of it until today. How far until you and Caleb have kids?"

"About that," Hanna said with a smirk.

I replied with "No way!"

"No way, what?" We heard Alison question.

Turning around I saw everyone including the kids looking at us in interested, "Sorry," I say giving Hanna my best puppy dog face.

Hanna smiled and said "It's okay Emily, we had planned to tell everyone today anyway."

"Tell everyone what?" Spencer asked. Caleb walked over to Hanna with a big proud smile upon his face, which I couldn't help but match.

Caleb spoke "Two months ago Hanna and I got some very exciting news, we didn't tell you guys because we want to make sure it was positive and didn't want to let you guys down."

Aria asked "What is it?"

"I'm pregnant," Hanna said with a big smiled and placed a hand on her stomach.

"Congratulation guys," I'm the first to say and giving them both big hugs, everyone is soon to follow including all the kids that can walk.

Mitch said "Caleb, Toby and Emily let's go celebrate this great news over beers and cooking."

"Sounds good," the three of us said and made our way over to the BBQ.

* * *

As I looked around at everyone sitting at the table, I was beyond happy to have everyone here feeling our backyard with noise.

"You okay?" I heard Alison ask as she wrapped her arms around me from behind.

I replied with "Yeah, I just can't believe how great everything has turned out."

"It is pretty amazing that everything has worked out perfectly."

Alison asked "Emily, you remember that conversation we had late one night a few months ago about having more kids?"

"Yes I remember, you didn't bring it up so I just thought it was one of those midnight chats that go forgotten."

"Well I didn't forget and I hope you don't mind but I kind of started the process of finding another sperm donor. I think I've found the perfect contender but I didn't want to do anything without you're okay, so what do you think you want to have another kid with me?"

"I love you Alison and I definitely want to have another kid with you."

"Good," Alison said turning me around to face her. We smiled at each other before Alison pulled my head down and into a big loving kiss.

"Oh get a room you two!" We heard being shouted from everyone but we ignored them and continued kissing overjoyed by the news of having another kid.

* * *

Spoilers we didn't end up just having one kid or twins, no we ended up having triplets, boy triplets and it was only fair to name them Caleb, Toby and Mitch. I am now a full stay at home Mum and I wouldn't want it any other way.

Aria and Mitch had another baby together, like Aria had hoped it had been a girl and she named it Emily; which I found incredibly sweet.

Spencer's baby turned out to be another boy, which they named Oliver after Toby's Father. Toby's business is run from home, so he is able to look after both kids while Spencer is out raising money for schools in needs.

Hanna ended up having twin girls which was a real surprise to everyone but they were grateful and blessed at the same time. They ended up naming the oldest girl Alison, which was I dedication to Alison since no one had been given Alison named yet and then the second born twin was named Lisa, after Caleb sister but also because Hanna really liked that name.

So in the end the five girls from Rosewood end up with the right guys, the right amount of kids and the dream job. Which meant they all lived happily ever after.

The End.

* * *

A/N: Hey Everyone! I hope you enjoyed this rather long one-shot story. This was a challenge I had set for myself to see how long of a one-shot story I could make and in case you were wondering how many words you just read it is, 10,473 words! I succeed in my challenge and my future one-shot probably won't be this long again, it was just a challenge and this was a story idea I had. So thank-you everyone for reading this one-shot and sticking with me, it means the world to me! :) ~KJ99


	9. Cookies Need Time

Cookies Need Time

* * *

"Emily!" I shouted from my comfortable precision on the couch. Emily and I decided to have a lazy Sunday, feeling like we deserved it after a busy/stressful week.  
"Yes sweetie," Emily said walking into the lounge room wearing an apron over her pink fluffy pyjamas. It was no secret Emily hated the colour pink, which is why I bought her pink fluffy pyjamas one Christmas.

"Why are you wearing that?"

"I'm baking cookies and I didn't want any mixture to get on my apron."

"Em, we are supposed to be having a relaxing day and baking isn't relaxing."

"Well it is for me, I love baking."

"Yes I know you do Emily but it's your job and we aren't currently working."

"You sure you're not working?"

"Working? What do you mean?" I asked extremely confused.

"Oh, so you aren't working on being the sexiest person alive?"

"A'ww but I know you only said that so you can get back to baking."

"Well you are sexy but I do want to go back to baking."

"You are so sweet."

"I know," Emily said before walking back into the kitchen quite proud of herself. I smiled to myself and go back to watching Ellen, yes a lesbian watching Ellen how ironic but come on; Ellen is amazing.

* * *

"Emily!" I shout again but an hour later.

"Yes sweetie," Emily walked back in. My heart melt at the instant sight of her, she had a little batter on the corner of her forehead and hair. She had batter across her apron like always and that's when I noticed the bandage on her arm.

"What did you do?" I asked panicked.

Emily replied with "Nothing, I'm fine."

"That's not the question I asked," I stand and move across to begin my inspection of her arm.

With a huff Emily said "I just grazed my arm against the oven tray, which was extremely hot."

"How did you do that?" I unwrap the bandage from her arm, which reveals a red line down her arm.

"I'm not really sure how I got into that precision but it's nothing, it just comes with the job."

"But you're not working and don't give me that line again."

"You get paper cuts all the time at your work and you don't see me complaining."

"Paper cuts and burns are different.

"That may be so but it comes with our jobs."

"Fine, do you want me to kiss it better?"

"Yes please," Emily said with this cute little pout. Smiling at her cuteness before leaning down to peck Emily burn, from the burn I travel up the rest of her arm including her shoulder and then up her neck; until I reach her lips.

"As sweet as this is," Emily said through pecks.

"I have to get back to baking, I don't want to burn the cookies not after all the effort I put into them," Emily said and with one last peck she was heading back into the kitchen.

* * *

"Alison!" Emily shout an hour later. Standing up a little annoyed because Ellen was just getting to the good part and I didn't like missing out on any of my Ellen. However I could not ignore Emily, especially if she was in danger. Walking into our kitchen I saw Emily standing in front of her latest creation with a pleased smile and look very accomplished; which is incredibly sexy.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I wanted you to see my cookies," looking up and down at Emily body she was still fully clothed.

Emily then stated "Okay, one eyes up here and two get your mind out of the gutter."

"Oh but with a body like yours, who could keep their mind anywhere but in the gutter."

"Good comeback but come see," Emily said waving me over. Walking to stand next to Emily's side, I couldn't help but melt and when I looked across at Emily she was down on one knee.

Emily spoke with tears in her eyes "Alison, I have never loved anyone as much as I love you. I have never been so full of life than when I'm with you. I have never had to feel alone because I had you in my life. You've been my neighbour; you were my first friend, my best friend for so many years and many more to come. You were my first kiss; you were my first love and my first heartbreak. But I never gave up on you; I knew you just need time; like a cookie just needs time to cook. Let me just say that cookie was the best one to wait for. You were my first lover. I hope you will be my first and only fiancée. I also hope that you are my first and only wife. So, Alison DiLaurentis will you marry?" I looked at my teary face girlfriend who was holding a diamond ring and then back to the cookies which read 'Emison Forever?'

"Yes Emily, of course I'll marry you."

"Wait was that a yes?" Emily asked.

"Yes Emily, yes!" I shout excited about our future together.

"Alright," Emily said with a coy smirk as slide the finger onto my ring finger.

"I love you so much Emily." I pull Emily back up onto her feet and into the biggest, most passion filled kiss; yet.

The End.


	10. Merry Christmas Emison

A/N: Hello! I'm feeling in the Christmas mood hence the Christmas based story. I want to write a Christmas story for all of my one-shots just with the correct names for the story which I hope I did. I really do like Christmas, just the atmosphere of it all can be amazing. I used the songs Have yourself a merry little Christmas and Jingle Bells because they are my all time favourite Christmas songs. I would also like to thankyou all for keeping with me, I know you have to wait a while for one-shots but you stay with me and I'm truly grateful for all of your support so thank-you. I hope you all have a very, very merry Christmas and a happy new year! ~KJ99

* * *

Merry Christmas Emison

* * *

"Have yourself a merry little Christmas now," we heard begin sang as we walked through the shopping centre. It was only a week until Christmas, Emily and I are out shopping and just enjoying the Christmas season. We loved Christmas, I loved how magical the time was and Emily, well she liked the elves and snow. The two of us always brought the best out of each other when it was Christmas.

Together we'd decorate our Christmas tree, hang the lights outside of our house and bake Christmas cookies together. Christmas Eve we would spend snuggled up in bed watching our favourite Christmas movies. In the morning of Christmas day, we'd exchange gifts over bacon and eggs we had cooked together; while wearing our favourite Christmas shirt. Afterwards we would take the twenty minute drive back into Rosewood where our parents still both leave.

We'd spend the afternoon having a feast with both of our parents, normally at my parents' house because it was bigger. In the evening we'd make our way to the Hastings residence, this is where we'd see our closes friends and exchange gifts. Every year we'd always pass out in the barn, in the morning we shared breakfast and then go back to our parents houses for the next week.

"Oh mistletoe," we heard someone say next to us bring me out of my thoughts. Emily and I glanced up at the same time to see the plastic decoration above us. Smiling back down at Emily before leaning in for a quick peck, making that random stranger A'ww at our cuteness and who could blame them; we are fairly cute.

"Have yourself a merry little Christmas. Let your heart be light, from now on our troubles will be out of sight. Have yourself a merry little Christmas. Make the yule-tide gay, from now on our troubles will be miles away," Emily whispered sang to me.

"I just love Christmas Emily."

"I know you do Ali."

"Hey that would look cute on you," I say pointing across at the elf hat display in one of the stores.

"What if we both get one, then we can be cute together."

"We are always cute together Emily." Together hand-in-hand we walked across to the display and picked an elf hat we'd both want. Emily then insisted on paying for them much to my annoyance. Once bought we helped each other put the hat on and then took several photos together, with each other's phones.

"Are you hungry?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Stay here, I'll go buy us a pretzel to share."

"Okay thanks sweetie," Emily said giving me a peck on the side of my mouth. While waiting in the line I looked over to check on Emily to see she had move to sit down, she was currently taking selfies with ridiculous face which were adorable.

A man from behind me said "Lady your turn."

"Sorry," I say realising I was holding up the line. With pretzel and water in hand, knowing Emily sometimes couldn't handle to much salt, I make my way back over to Emily.

"Here," I say letting Emily take the first bite and just like I had thought she grabbed for the water next.

"Thanks sweetie," Emily said giving me another peck to my side lip.

"You're welcome," I replied around my bite of pretzel.

"Jingle bells, jingle bells. Dashing through the snow, in a one horse open sleigh, over the fields we go, laughing all the way. Bells on bobtails ring making spirit bright, what fun it is to ride and sing a sleighing song tonight," was played over the speaker indicating Santa's arrival for the night. Emily looked around before pointing out the man for me. Together we sang along with the speaker and some of the crowd too. Waving as Santa approached us, the last thing we expected was to be handed a little present we thanked him and he continued along.

"Can I open it?" Emily asked excited. I nod my head and watch as Emily shredded the wrapping paper to reveal a box of chocolate, the definitely weren't going to go uneaten with Emily and I around.

"Thanks Santa," Emily said extremely happy. We finished up eat our pretzel and went back to shopping, we still had a few people to get presents for but we both just enjoyed being in the Christmas atmosphere together.

The End.


	11. First Period

First Period

* * *

"It hurts Mum," my eldest daughter at the age of fourteen says to me. Ellie had woken this morn with an upset tummy, my wife Emily and I had just thought it was something she ate. We told her to go to school but if the pain got to much, she could ring one of us and we'd come get her. I received a phone call at elven thirty stating that the pains had turned into cramps and this lead to the discovering Ellie was experiencing her first period. Emily was busy at work and won't be able to get off until six tonight, this meant I needed to pick her up and take the rest of the day of. Luckily I have a female boss, who understood what this meant to a young lady.

"I know it does, sweetie," I say walking across the room with a basket in my hand.

"What's that?" she asked.

I replied with "Well believe it or not, your mummy was around for my first period and even back then she was adorable. Like you I had gotten cramps in the morning before school, I refused to go to school and your grandma allowed me to stay home. Your Mummy and I used to walk to school every day, so when she came to pick me up this morning I told her. She started asking me all these questions, like was I okay, and was there anything I needed? I played it off and told her to go to school, she did or at least I thought I did. Two hours later there's a knock on the door, I open to reveal Emily standing there with this very basket. Even though I had said I was fine, Emily went all around town picking up different things. From food and drinks, to magazine, DVDs, tampons, pads, even a pamphlet about periods and one of her favourite jackets she gave it to me. I still have it," I open the basket and pull out a faded blue jacket, which still had fields written across the back.

"Your Mum spent the whole day with me, always making sure I was well looked after. When you turned ten, I started to make up a basket for you, always updating it every months. So this is yours," I say placing the basket upon her lap.

"Thanks Mum, I can't believe mummy did all that."

"Most people say you can't love one person for the rest of their life but Emily, your mummy proves them wrong every day."

"How did you know you loved mummy back?"

"I realised that I was in love with her, when I didn't want to be with anyone else. That I couldn't think of my life without her. Being a teenager and having this come crashing down on you, it was hard and I did a lot of things that hurt your mummy. However she forgave me and now we have the most precious gifts life can give us, you and your brother."

"When did mummy get her first period?" Ellie asked.

"I don't know when but it was before me, like everything she didn't make it a big deal."

"That sounds like mummy, why is she like that?"

"Your mummy just prefers to make other people the centre of her world."

"Can I open the basket now?"

"Of course," I say smiling. I watch as Ellie flips the lip and begins pulling different things out. Her favourite movie, the magazine she liked to read, her favourite chocolate and lollies, bottles of water, tampon, pads, notebook/pen, a new plain blue shirt, black shorts, tissues, CDs, soaps, deodorant, a deck of cards and her favourite book.

Ellie said "This is all really great stuff Mum, thank-you," she leant forward to hug me.

"You're welcome sweetie, now it is a custom to spend your first period in bed watching movies and eating chocolate, it always helps me." Ellie nods head and gets comfy as I move to get everything set up, I offer to stay but she said she could handle it from here.

* * *

"Hey," Emily said walking into the kitchen, she had just finished work. I was preparing dinner, Carter out sixteen year old son had come home from school, had finished his homework before going upstairs to play video games.

"Hi, how was work today?" I asked after pecking her lips.

"Same as every other day, however I was a lot more distract. I couldn't stop worrying about Elli, how is she doing?"

"Okay, she's just still figuring it all out. I told her that if she had any questions she could ask and we'd do our best to answer them. But you know this day and age has the internet, why ask you parents if you can just search the web."

"Very true but Elli will ask, you know she will. I'm going to change and check up on her, if everything's okay here?"

"Yeah, it's all good. Can you please ask Carter to come set the table, dinner is ready in five minutes."

"Sur thing honey," Emily said with a smile as she began to unbutton her shirt and make her way upstairs.

"Mum?" I heard Carter say.

"Yes."

Carter then asked "Is El alright?" I found it cute that he still called his baby sister by the nickname, when he was two he couldn't say Elli so he shorten it to be El."

I replied with "Well you remember when mummy and I sat you down a few years ago, how we told you that in their teenage life both men and women expirence different things."

"Yeah, you told me about wet dreams and that they were nothing to be ashamed of, just part of being a teenagers."

"That's right. Well your sister is just beginning her cycle."

Carter asked "As in her period?"

"You would be correct. So if she's moody or in pain over the next few days, just let her be, okay?"

"Okay Mum. What's it like having a period?"

"Well it can be annoying, always coming at the wrong time. Mine once came when I was about to go on a date, so I cancelled lucky they understood."

"Who was the date with?"

"Your mummy, she understood better than anyone could. I cancelled over the phone, twenty minutes later she at the front door with ice-cream and my favourite DVDs."

"That's really sweet of mummy."

"It most certainly was."

"Tomorrow can I buy El some flowers, they might make her feel better."

"Of course you can sweetie, I think she'd really like. Come on, I'll help you with the table," I say moving across to get plates and cutlery out.

"Can I ask one more question?"

"Sweetie, you should know you can always us question and we will answer to the best of our knowledge."

"How come you and mummy aren't like other parents? I mean you don't yell or ground us."

"Well when I was pregnant with you, we had a talk. We asked each other what sort of parents we want to be, we didn't want to be like our parents or make our parents mistake. So together we decided we would do things differently to how others are. We don't want punish you guys unless it's over something massive, we would rather just talk it out with you guys and I believe it's working. We've raised two bright kids, who want to experience all the world has to offer and who love us."

"You guys are pretty cool parents but that's all I'm going to say," Carter said trying to keep up his 'street cred.'

"Thank-you sweetie, go wash your hands and tell everyone dinners ready," I say hugging him before he left to do just that.

* * *

"Our children are all grown up," I say while rubbing cream into my leg.

Emily replied with "They are."

"Soon they'll be off to college and forgetting all about us."

"That could never happen, the forgetting about us bit. I won't let them forget who we are."

"I can't believe she's going through puberty already, it seems like just yesterday I was feeding her squashed pea; which went around her face then it did in her mouth."

"We raised a great girl but it's not over yet, she's only fourteen. We still have first boyfriends, first kisses coming up and if she's anything like you, it'll be a whirlwind," Emily said with a smile and throw a pillow at her.

"I guess you could be right, just a little bit."

"Just a little bit, of course. Don't worry Ali, the journey of raising our kids is far from over." When Emily finished talking there was a knock on our door, we shout to enter and it's Ellie with her own pillow.

"Can I sleep in here tonight?" Ellie asked.

I replied with "Of course sweetie but is there any reason you don't want to sleep in your room?"

"My cramps are hurting and I can't sleep, I thought you guys would know what to do."

Emily then said "I'll go heat up a water bottle," I smile at her before tapping the bed for Ellie.

"Can you tell me another story about you and Mummy please?"

"Okay. This one time when we wer walking to school it was raining, I couldn't find umbrella at my house and your mummy brought an extra with her, without me even asking for it. Our first date was in the park, somewhere we always loved going together. Emily had all of my favourite things, it scared me that a person could know me so much. But with your mummy your never scared for long, she didn't pressure me to do anything until I was ready."

"I hope, I can have that one day," Elli states.

"You will sweetie. One day your prince or princess will sweep you off your feet and it'll drive us crazy because it another sign your growing up but don't worry, we will always support your decisions and be on your side."

"Thanks Mum."

"Okay, one hot water bottle for the young lady," Emily spoke walking into the room.

"Thanks Mummy," Ellie said taking the water bottle and placing it across her abdomen. I watched Emily close the door, turned the big light off and then cruelled into bed. Placing a hand onto of my Ellie's stomach, it wasn't long before another hand joined mine.

Emily whispered "Try to get some sleep sweetie, we will be here if you wake, we will fight the monsters away even if it with chocolate. We are not going anywhere," I smiled at Emily's words because they were so hers. We were settling down when there was a knock on the door, I whisper to come in and see Carter sneaking in. He climbs into the bed stating he wasn't feeling way, I rolled over and held him in my arms, I knew Emily had done the same thing to Ellie. We all shortly fell asleep in the overcrowded bed but we all made it work, it was moments like these I loved no matter how uncomfortable I was. When my grown up children need us at night, when the monster and the darkness comes; they know we are here for them.

The End.


	12. Young Love

Young Love

* * *

Ali?" I question one day when we were sitting underneath a tree. It was currently summertime; Alison and I were spending the day together. It wasn't anything new, I always cherished the time I got to spend with Alison.

"Yeah Em," Alison looked up at me with a smile.

"If someone tells you they love you, it's a good thing right?"

"Yes, it's always nice to know someone loves you. Why do you ask?"

"No reason, I was just wondering."

"Emily, I know you better than that. Did someone tell you they loved you?"

"No Ali," I say shaking my head.

"Then what is it?"

"I think or I know, I love someone but I don't know how to tell them."

"Don't make it complicated Em, just tell them up straight. Show them your vulnerability, that's always an attractive quality."

"Okay, thanks Ali," I say appreciative of her advice.

Ali asked "so who is it?"

"Ali, I can't tell you that."

"Okay, sorry," Ali said dropping it.

Five minutes later, I asked again "Alison?"

"Yes Emily," Alison said back.

"I love you."

"I know Emily."

"How did you know?"

"Because I know how you think and feel."

I asked "How do you feel about me?"

"I love you to Emily."

"Cool," I say smirking at Alison.

"Cool," Alison said back nodding her head. We went back to silence after that, just enjoying each other's company. That day, that one question changed everything for Alison and I. We went from being friends to being more than friends, which was exciting, new and surprisingly easy.

The End.


	13. Side by Side we Win

Side by Side we Win

* * *

I was sitting in this rustic old bar far from town. I was nursing a scotch neat in my right hand and in the other a broken heart. I had once again failed in another relationship, it seemed to be the only thing I was good at was breaking my own heart. I got into these relationships hoping and wishing they would work, only to end in heart break.

"Can I get you another?" Charlie the bartender asked as drunk back the rest of my drink.

"Sure," I say having no intention of doing anything else tonight. As Charlie filled up my glass, I pulled my phone out and began to delete pictures from my phone that my ex-girlfriend and I took together. I really did think this one was going to stick but sadly not, I screwed that up just like I do everything else.

Charlie asked "So, what brings you here tonight?" This was often the place I came to nurse my broken heart, the bartender was cool and would kick anyone out that tried to mess with me. A lot of guys tried picking me up and that just wasn't my thing, I appericated having the bartender on my side.

"Another broken heart."

"What you do this time?" I had told him all about my past relationships and how I messed them. On the first two he tried telling me it wasn't my fault but it didn't change my mind, so now he just accepts that it's my fault.

"She wanted to buy a cat."

"I don't see the problem."

"I forgot to mention after three months of dating that I am allergic to cats and that I am huge dog person."

"Surely that can't be it."

"No, I also cheated on her with an ex."

"Dude, seriously?" He questioned thinking I was lying.

I replied with "She was my old college girlfriend. We grew up in the same town, went to the same college and the only reason we broke up was because."

"Because?"

"For the same reason none of my relationships work out, for the same reason every relationship I am destine to be in will fail."

"I don't understand."

I went to explain when I caught the sound of the radio playing, _"If we knew then what we do now, we'd hold our hands and take a bow. Together we would stand our ground and fight."_

"Sorry, what were you going to say?" Charlie asked turning the radio down.

"Can you turn it back up?" I asked politely and Charlie did as I requested.

 _"I remember the night we got drunk, I got sick on the subway. With your hands on my face, said it don't matter babe cause I'm always on your side."_

I smiled to myself as I remember sneaking into a frat party when we were sixteen years old. She wanted to meet an older boy and I just wanted to be with her. When I saw her talking to this older boy, I remember getting angry and decided to drink anything I saw. When I was completely wasted and throwing up outside, I remember her rushing to my side and nursing me back to health.

 _"Life isn't pretty we all get a little wrecked sometimes."_

I frowned when I remembered being thrown out of her house when her Dad walked in on us kissing.

 _"If god's listening, people think you're out of your mind. Even if you believe it, through all the hard times. I'm on your side, on your side. I'm on your side, on your side."_

Even with her disapproving father, it didn't stop me from sneaking into her bedroom late at night and talking about our futrue, like we did have a clue.

 _"I still wear your t-shirt out, all the ink is faded now."_

Looking down at my shirt, it was hers. I borrowed it one night after our first time and I never gave it back, I still needed to have it wherever I go.

 _"I wonder who you're dreaming of tonight."_

I always wondered if she thought of me, like I still thought of her.

Looking at Charlie, I asked "Can you drive me somewhere, please?"

"Just give ten minutes to shut this place down," he left to go do that.

 _"I remember the night, when you packed all your bags in the doorway. Said, I don't wanna fight. You can leave but remember, I'm always on your side."_

I remembered her packing her bags for college, we were in different places in our lives. We had to go our seperate ways and I vowed that we'd see each other one day.

"Emily, let's go," Charlie called pulling me out of the song. Downing the rest of my drink, I needed all the courage I could get. I had no idea what was going to happen but I hoped it went my way. Following Charlie out to his car, I quickly turned his car radio on trying to get the same song but I couldn't find it; so I left it alone.

Charlie asked "Where are we going?" I gave him the address, hoping my information was still correct. We still had the same group of friends on Facebook, I heard she had moved back into her old house and that she was single. As Charlie drove he kept giving me side glance to make sure I was okay. I just looked out the window watching as the world went by. Wondering how I had let things get so messy.

* * *

When Charlie pulled up to the house, I amazed at how much it still looked the same. Nothing had really change, it had been painted and brought into the modern century but it was still the same house.

"Thanks for everything Charlie. You don't need to hang around."

"But what if it doesn't go your way, where will you go?"

I replied with "My Mum's house is just there," I point towards the blue house where my Mum still lived.

"Okay then good luck."

"Thanks Charlie," I say slipping out of the car. Taking a deep breath as I stumbled up to the house, I was a little drunk but I needed to do this. It was now or never. Getting to the front door, I slowly reached up and rung the door bell. After two seconds of no one answering the door, I turned around ready to head towards my Mums house until I heard the door open.

A small voice said "Hello?" She questioned who was ring her doorbell at this time of night, value questioned I thought.

"Hey Ali," I say turning around slowly. I was blown away by how good Alison looked, she still had her blonde hair and pale skin even though she went to beaches every summer to get the perfect tan. She wore a purple singlet and purple shorts, they were pajamas and that reminded me how late it was.

"Em, what?" Alison tried to talk but was so blown away by seeing me after all these years. Alison forgot talking and run straight into my arms, I was easily able to hold her in my arms. It felt good and right to have Alison in my arms once again.

Alison stepped back and asked "What are you doing here?"

"I had to tell you something," I say slightly slurring.

"Are you drink?"

"A little bit but I'm fine."

"Okay, what did you need to tell me at two in the morning?"

"Sorry. My timing has always been bad. You know that, I know that, my ex-girlfriends know that."

"Em, your rambling."

"Sorry, I still get nervous around you."

"Just take a breath and say whatever it is you want to say." Doing as Alison requested, I always would. I took a deep breath, two actually and tried to calm my racing heart.

"Better?" Alison asked and I nod my head.

"Okay, what I wanted to say is that. I am on your side Alison. I always have been and nothing has or will ever change that. I knew this before tonight, I've always known that you are the only girl for me Alison. I don't want to be with anyone else but you. So, I'm on your side."

"Isn't that a song?"

"Yes, it's in a song. I just heard it for the first time tonight and it made me remember all the good and bad times we shared together."

"You still have my shirt."

"Do you want it back?" I asked getting ready to take it off.

"No. It had always looked better on you." I nod my head trying to work out where Alison and I stood with each other.

Alison then said "I've been waiting for you Emily. For you to realise that, I'm on your side too." I smiled up at Alison all my confusion gone. Pulling Alison body against mine and then smashed our lips together. It was rough and over the place but after so many years apart, what else could you expect.

"You should come inside," Alison whispered taking my hand in hers and leading me inside the house. Closing the door, I smiled to myself feeling extremely lucky to be back with Alison. She was always the girl for me and I knew we'd evenutally find our way back together.

The End.

* * *

A/N: Hey, sorry if this is a little scrappy or just not good. I just had this idea for a story and hoped for the best really. I'm also sorry if some words aren't slept write, I'm not using word at the moment, I'm using notepad which doesn't correct my spelling and I can't tell if anything is spelt wrong; so I'm sorry if it is.

I cannot believe Pretty Little Liars is over, it still hasn't sunk in that it is over. I am glad they had Emison get together, it is endgame after all.

I am going to still be writing all my stories and updating when I can, even though the show is over that doesn't mean my stories have to end.

In case anyone was wondering what song I used for this story, it's called "On Your Side by The Veronicas." I hope you like the story and the use of this song!

Thanks for sticking with me ~KJ99!


	14. In My Heart

A/N: Hey, so this is a squeal of sorts to my one-shot called In Love. I hope you like this one-shot! ~KJ99

* * *

In My Heart

* * *

"Sorry if I'm bothering you," I say to Mrs DiLaurentis when she re-enters the room handing me a cup of tea.

"You could never bother me Emily," she sits down nursing her own cup of tea.

Mrs DiLaurentis continued "I like having these conversation with you Emily. You help keep her alive for me, you knew my daughter so well."

"Sometimes it feels like I didn't, like I didn't know who she was."

"Alison liked to play games with people but what no one realised was, she was terrified of being hurt or abandon; so she's didn't get close to people."

"When it was just the two of us and we were doing something silly, like painting each other's nails. I could feel Alison shield go down, she never had it up with me."

"I think you are the only person Alison ever loved."

"She loved you. She loved having you as her Mum, but she couldn't express it, she didn't know how to. So, Alison did love you in her own little way."

"Thank-you Emily. Thank-you for loving my daughter, even though she could be cruel. Thank-you for seeing passed all of her troubles and seeing the beautiful soul she had."

"I couldn't not love Alison. From the first moment I met Alison, I knew we'd be more than friend. I just had to convince Alison of that."

"And you did."

"I did," I say smiling remembering how it felt the first time Alison said she loved me back.

Mrs DiLaurentis then admitted "I miss her. Her beautiful smile. The way her mind would plan everything to the detail in the matter of seconds. The way she spoke so sure and full of life. I miss our arguments, it seems stupid to miss them but I'd give anything to have them back."

"I miss her too, so much. I don't think I could love anyone as much as I loved Alison. She was the only person for me. I wish this was just a terrible nightmare, one that I'd wake up from and I'd be in her warm, loving arms again. We'd laugh at this silly dream and go on planning our trip to Paris."

"Why Paris?"

"It was our place. Alison and I, in sweet Paris. Kissing on top of the Eiffel Tower and eating all the cheese we possibly could."

"Alison would've loved that."

"She would've. She loved Paris, just as much as she loved me. We bond our Paris, that's how I meet Alison in French class."

"Alison never told me how she meet all you girls."

Smiling, I tell the story of how of I met Alison, "I was sitting in the back of the classroom, just minding my own business. When this girl with the bluest of eyes and the blondest of hair asked if the seat next to me was taken, I told her no and she sat down next to me. Later in the class, she asked to borrow a pen and saw that I had been drawing a picture of the Eiffel Tower; free hand. We began talking about Paris and our dreams to go. We had been interrupted by our teacher and given detention. At lunch I had been sitting reading by myself when this intriguing girl sat in front of me and asked what I was reading, we spent the whole lunch period talking and longer if we could. I knew from that day on, that Alison and I were soulmates."

"That's so beautiful. I'm so sorry that you've lost your soulmate."

"While Alison may not be alive, I haven't lost her. I'll always have her in here," I place my hand on top of my heart.

"Right you are Emily, right you are," Mrs DiLaurentis said patting my hand before we continued drinking our tea. I had come straight to Mrs DiLaurentis house after that horrible but yet wonderful counselling session. I hadn't heard from any of the girls, which I wasn't sure if that was good or bad but I didn't mind too much. Beside it gave me more time to talk with Mrs DiLaurentis about our favourite person, the one the only Alison DiLaurenits.

The End.


	15. Happy Christmas Emison

A/N: Hello Everyone, it is that time again. Christmas is upon us once again, I cannot believe it is Christmas already; I'm still in June somewhere. This year had just flown passed. I would like to wish you and your families a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. I hope Christmas is filled with joy, laughter and Christmas cheer. I hope your new years is magical and hopeful for you.

I would also like to thank all of you Emison supporters for sticking with this one-shot based story and for reviewing, your reads and comments mean a lot to me. I really am trying my best to write more one-shots and post them, as soon as they are completed. I'll be the first one to admit, I fell behind and dropped the ball this year. Which I am very sorry for, I am going to try even more in the coming new year but I don't know what's going to happen with me next year.

This one-shot is like what I did last year, it genetic. So, all my one-shots stories I do for Emison, Paily, Hannily, Emria and Spemily are all getting the same story. However, this year I have changed a few details; which is why a few stories will be shorter than others. But, I do hope you like these Christmas one-shots, I've just spent the last three hours writing and correcting them, I hope the names are all right in each one-shot. Apologise in advance if they aren't, I am very tired.

Merry Christmas Everyone and Happy New Year From Yours Truly, ~KJ99!

* * *

Happy Christmas Emison

* * *

"Emily, what are we doing out here?" Alison asked. It was currently two days before Christmas, which I wouldn't get to spend with Alison. So, we were out celebrating our own Christmas, together before returning to our families.

Walking across the High school grass, I say "I don't know if you remember but this is the exact spot we met," I stop right in the middle.

Alison smiled "You had just fallen off your bike, no one was rushing over and so I did."

"Yep," I say nodding while smiling.

"You always get nostalgic around the holiday, it's so cute," Alison rubbed hand her lightly up and down my shoulder.

"I can't help it. Every day with you, I make a new memory and I cherish it."

"You big softy," Alison said scoffing lightly. Alison and I had been dating for four year, it had been an instant connection; ever since we met that day I fell off my bike on the first day of high school. In the fall, Alison and I were leaving for Berkeley University. We saw each other in our own futures and we wanted to keep it that way, so Berkeley was the right choice in the end. I would swim while studying sport phycology and Alison would study fashion.

"Alison, we have spent the last four years together and we are about spend another four years together. But really I want to spend not just the next four years together, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So, with that being said. Would you Alison Lauren DiLaurentis make me the happiest women alive in becoming my wife?" As I asked the big questioned I dropped down onto one knee and present Alison will a yellow incrusted diamond ring.

"Yes, Emily. Yes!" Alison shouted pulling me back up into her arms. Wrapping my arms around Alison as I felt tears roll down my cheek. I couldn't believe she actually said yes, it was my biggest dream for her to say yes.

"She said yes!" I shout stepping back throwing my arms up in celebration. Taking Alison's hand in mine, I carefully slide the ring down her finger and made it official.

I asked looking at Alison "Do you know what this makes me feel like doing?"

"Having sex?"

"Yes but also like singing."

"Oh please do, I love your singing voice," Alison encouraged excited.

Clearing my throat "Here goes nothing," I say getting the tune into my head.

Emily: "I don't want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need. I don't care about the presents, underneath the Christmas tree." Alison smiled at my choice of song, it was only her favourite Christmas song.

Emily: "I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know. Make my wish come true, all I want for Christmas is you, yeah." I point out at Alison every time I sing the word 'you' making Alison blush.

Emily: "I don't want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need and I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree. I don't need to hang my stocking, there upon the fire place. Santa Claus won't you make me happy with a toy on Christmas Day." When the song picked up in beat, I stepped back from Alison and began to dance. Well, I walked around in a circle; clapping every time I went forward. I don't know if that is classed as dancing but it was high energy that's for sure.

Emily: "I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know. Make my wish come true, all I want for Christmas is you, you baby." Moving around Alison, I wrapped my arm around her from behind and began swaying us; making Alison laugh.

Emily: "Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas. I won't even wish for snow and I'm just keep on waiting underneath the mistletoe." Spinning Alison around to now stand facing me, I held a piece of mistletoe above our head. Alison let up a chuckle before leaning forward to kiss me upon the lips. This made it hard to sing but I was more than happy to forgo singing and continue kissing Alison.

Alison pulled back from the kiss, a little breathless she whispers "I love you so much Emily."

"I love you too, Alison so damm much. I can't wait to call you my wife."

"Back at you Em."

"Merry Christmas Alison, I hope this is the best one yet."

"It already is with this on my finger," Alison wiggled the ring around.

"Well Beyoncé did say 'cause if you like it, than you should have put a ring on it.' So, I more than like you. I love you and I anted to put a ring on that finger."

"You say the sweetest things in the cutest Emily way possibly."

"Why-Thank-You, Thank-you very much," I say smiling down at Alison.

With a sigh, I state "I should probably get you home. You have a long day tomorrow."

"I don't know if I'll be able to sleep, I'm too excited."

"Look at this way, one more night of sleep is one more night closer to our wedding."

"Hey, that was clever."

"You, Alison are amazing and I am so lucky to have you in my life. I don't know what I would've done if you said, no."

"Well don't think about that because it won't ever happen. I love you Emily and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I want to be your wife."

"Cool," I say acknowledging Alison's words with a simple word and side smile.'

"Beautifully said Emily, I just know you put a lot of thought into your responds."

"Sorry," I say feeling bad.

"No, it's okay. I know you like using one word to describe things in the moment, that's what makes you so unique and special to me."

"Love you Alison."

"Love you Emily," Alison replied. Looping my arm up with Alison's, I began guiding us slowly back to the car; not wanting this night to ever end.

"She said yes!" I shout scaring Alison but making her smile at my happiness of our engagement.

The End.


	16. Everything Is Right

A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! Welcome to my first Emison One-Shot of the year and hopefully it won't be the last. I am going to try my very best to keep posting as many one-shots for Emison as I can.

So, over the passed week I have been watching old but new episodes/scenes from a show called All My Children. I think I have almost watched all scenes with Bianca in them. Bianca is my favourite character on AMC, I hate what they did to her romantic life, giving her someone and then having them cheat or killed off. Anyway, my point is, I set myself another challenge which was to write a story inspired by AMC for all my one-shot stories. This challenge took a few days but today, I finally finished it; which I am quite proud of.

Please enjoy this latest One-Shot of Emison ~KJ99

* * *

Everything Is Right

* * *

"So, are you excited?" Aria asked smiling at Alison through the mirror.

Alison replied with "Extremely. I can not wait to walk down the aisle tomorrow." I show a tight lipped smile, like I had been doing ever since Alison's boyfriend Brett had proposed.

Hanna questioned "Any nervous?"

"Not with marrying Brett, I love him so much. I just want everything to go as planned tomorrow and for nothing to go wrong."

"That's what we are here for, your most trust bridal party," Spencer said making the others smile.

Aria asked "How about you Em any nerves?"

I replied with "For what? I'm not doing anything, I just walk down an aisle."

"And sing at the ceremony," Hanna said.

Alison spoke looking at me "You still haven't told me what song you are going to sing."

"I thought I'd sing what comes to my mind. How does Raining Men sound?" I asked laughing at their horrid faces.

"That's not funny," Spencer said letting out a breath along with the others.

I said "Don't worry Alison, I have the perfect song pick and you'll hear it tonight at the rehearsal dinner."

Aria said "Good, so there's still time to change it."

With a shrug, I say "If that's what Alison wants but I think she'll be happy."

Alison said "I trust you Emily, I want it to be a surprise tomorrow. So, don't sing it tonight."

"If that's what you truly want."

"It is," Alison said smiling at me through the mirror.

Spencer spoke up "I think we are ready to get out of here." The girls gathered their things but I stay in the same place, continuing to look in the mirror.

Aria asked "You coming, Em?"

Turning I say "You guys go ahead, I'll catch up."

"Okay," Hanna answered stirring Alison out of the room. When I heard the hotel suite door close, I turned back to look at the mirror.

I said strongly "You can do this. Alison is marrying the love of her life tomorrow, you can make it through this. This is what she wants, she is happy with him. All you want is for her to be happy. But, I love her."

"You what?" I heard behind. Whipping around super fast, I found Spencer standing there with a deer in headlights expression.

I asked "What are you doing here?"

Spencer shook her head and said "No, no. You love Alison, since when?"

"Oh come on Spence, you can't have been that blind."

"Since when?" Spencer repeated.

With a sad smile, I say "She was sitting on the porch swing when I rode passed her house. I was so in awe of her beauty, I fell of my bike. She laughed at my silliness and at me being embarrassed."

"That was you? Alison told me someone once fell off their bike in front of her house, but she never said it was you."

I shrug and say "That day, my heart began to beat a new tune. It was beating with Alison heart, I knew then I had found the person I was meant to love for the rest of my life."

Spencer asked "Then why is Alison marrying Brett tomorrow and not you?"

"Because, she's not gay. Alison doesn't feel the same way about me that I do her."

"How do you know? Have you ever told Alison how you feel?"

"No because there is no point. Besides, it doesn't matter she's getting married tomorrow. Alison is happy and that's all I want. Admitting my feelings now to her would only confuse and hurt her, I don't want that."

"But Emily?"

"No Spencer. I've known Alison for seven years, I had my chances to tell her and I didn't. She's marrying a great guy in Brett tomorrow, and I'm happy for her."

"Are you going to be able to sing tomorrow, after the wedding?"

"Yes, this is my gift to Alison. It's the one thing she has asked of me. Tomorrow is about Alison not me. So, can you please just drop it?"

"I'm just worried about what's going happen to you after tomorrow."

"I'll move on, focus on my career."

"That's not living Emily."

"It doesn't matter Spencer. Now, we have a dinner rehearsal to get to."

"Okay," Spencer breathed out. The ride in the elevator down to the lobby was an awkward one. I knew Spencer didn't want to drop this matter, she wanted to continue talking about this but it was drop as far as I was concerned.

* * *

The next day I was standing at the alter behind Alison and next to Spencer in an ugly yellow bridesmaids dress; which matched Aria's and Hanna's. We stood watching as our best friend said 'I do' to Brett, who happily said them back. When they were announced husband and wife, I felt a small tear roll down my cheek and a sharp pain in my chest. Alison was married to a man, Alison was no longer single. Alison was just my friend now, a good friend; I'd see on causal weekends. I put the tears down to happiness but only one other person knew the truth and that was Spencer. The celebration moved to the hotel we had all been staying at our the last few days, in preparation for the weeding. Congratulation to the happy couple were been giving by anyone lucky enough to be invited to the reception. The couple were blissfully happy and overjoyed by the love for one another.

Clearing my throat into the mic, I speak "If everyone could please take their seats." Everyone from the dancing floor or at the buffet table moved to their assigned table.

Once everyone was seated, I spoke again "Okay, as many of you know I had the job of being Alison's maid of honour. However, Spencer did the planning because Alison knows better than to leave me in charge of that," I paused for laughter before continuing "Alison just told me to do the speech. Hence why I am talking now but really what Alison truly wanted was for me to sing on her wedding. Who am I to deny my best friend of anything, especially on her wedding day?" I smiled when Alison blew me a kiss.

"But first, I want to say a few things. Alison, I have known you seven years and from the first moment I meant you, I knew we'd be life-long friends. No one has ever understood my craziness like you have, others pretend but you truly get it. Now before I start crying, I'll say this last thing. Alison, I'm so happy for you. You found a truly amazing guy in Brett, who will treat you the way you deserve. You'll always be my best friend and I love you. Now, I should start singing." I nod to the DJ, who pressed play on the song I provided from him to play.

Emily: "Ohh, ohh. When the visions around you bring tears to your eyes and all that surround you are secrets and lies. I'll be your strength, I'll give you hope. Keeping your faith when it's gone, the on you should call was standing here all along." When I first I heard the song, I instantly thought of Alison. I hoped it wasn't too one side and that Alison would relate this to Brett.

Emily: "And I will take you in my arms and hold you right where you belong." I took a deep breath when I saw Brett wrap his arm around Alison and she happily leaned back.

Emily: "Till the day my life is through, this I promise you, this I promise you." At hearing aww's I looked to see the happy couple whispering sweet nothings into each others ears.

Emily: "I've loved you forever in lifetime before and I promise you never will hurt anymore. I give you my word, I give you my heart, give you my heart. This is a battle we've won and with this vow, forever has now began." I watched as Alison took Brett's offered hand and he lead her onto the dancefloor. Together, they slow dance. I could feel tears roll down my cheek, it was officially Alison wasn't mine anymore; she never was.

Emily: "Just close your eyes, close your eyes. Each loving day, each loving day. I know this feeling won't go away, no. Till the day my life is through, this I promise you, this I promise you." Connecting my eyes to Spencer, I could see her own tears falling and I knew it was because of me and not out of happiness for Alison.

Emily: "Over and over I fall, over and over I fall. When I hear you call, without your in my life baby I just wouldn't be living at all."

Emily: "And I will take, I will take you in my arms. You in my arms and hold you right where you belong, right where you belong. Till the day my life is through, this I promise you baby." At hearing awe's again, I saw Alison and Brett kiss. The sharp pain in my life struck again and harder this time.

Emily: "Just close your eyes, each loving day, each loving day. I know this feel won't go away, no. Every word I say is true, this I promise you. Every word I say is true, this I promise you. Ooh, I promise you." I finished the song off beautifully and without shedding too many more tears. When the music faded away the attendees appalled my performance and brought the happy couple out of their bubble.

"Emily, that was beautiful," Alison spoke stepping over to me. Stepping down from the stage, I accept the praises and hugs from Alison and Brett. When I get the chance I excuse myself and walk out to lobby; hoping for fresh air and to keep my emotions at bay.

* * *

In the next hour, we all stood outside the hotel watching as the happy couple piled into the limo; ready to set off on their honeymoon. For the third time that day tears rolled down my cheek as they waved from the back window, I felt some take my hand and squeeze it tightly. When I looked to see who's hand, I discovered it belonged to Spencer.

"Well, who else needs a drink?" Hanna asked gaining laughs and hand raised.

Spencer asked after everyone was inside "Are you okay?"

"I'll survive," I say not very convincingly.

"Maybe you'll find someone else, just as amazing as Alison."

"I really doubt after seven years of being in love with Alison, I could suddenly find someone else."

"Hey, don't give up soon. With her married now, it might be easier to move on."

"I guess," I say.

On impulse I stupidly leant forward to kiss Spencer, who was quick to push me back and asked "Emily, what are you doing?"

"Oh my god Spence, I am so sorry," I say realising what I was just about to do.

"It's okay Emily. Your just emotional and had a lot to drink." Taking in Spencer's words, I sigh and take seat on the curb.

When Spencer sat down next to me, I asked "I just wanted to feel close to someone, you seemed like that person. I was about to use one of my best friends, I am so sorry Spencer."

"I repeat. It's okay Emily. Everything is just high emotion for you right now."

"Yeah," I say hearing my voice crack.

"Come here Em," Spencer said before pulling me into her arms and allowing to cry into her shoulder.

* * *

"Emily, Emily! Wake up! Come on Emily, it's time for school!" I heard being shouted into my ear. Jumping awake, I looked surprised to see Spencer standing over top of me.

"What?" I asked confused.

Spencer said relieved "Finally. I thought I was going to have to tip a bucket of ice cold water over you."

"What day is it?"

"Tuesday, and we are going to be late for school if you don't hurry." I couldn't help but smile at Spencer's words, I was just having a bad dream.

At hearing my phone ring, Spencer sighed and said "I know you love her and all but make it quick." Reaching over, I see Alison was ringing me.

"Hey baby," I heard Alison say as soon as I answered.

"Good Morning."

"Mmm...Someone sounds happy this morning."

"I must've had a good sleep or something."

Alison asked "You sound weird, are you alright?"

"I promise you I'm all good."

"Aww," Alison said.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You used the word promise, that's from our song."

I smiled and sung into the phone "And I will take, I will take you in my arms. You in my arms and hold you right where you belong, right where you belong. Till the day my life is through, this I promise you baby."

"Beautiful," Alison sighed into the phone.

"Alison?"

"Yes Sweetie."

"I love you."

"I love you too. But, I think you better get ready or else Spencer is likely to hurt you and I don't want anything to happen to that beautiful face of yours."

"If I have to," I say sighing.

"Such a cutie. I'll see you in half an hour."

"I don't know if I can survive that long."

"You can!" I heard Spencer shout through the die.

"Bye sweetie," Alison said before hang up the phone.

"Okay, I'm off the phone and getting ready, are you happy!?"

"Extremely!" Spencer shouted back. That morning I got ready for school with a massive smile upon my face, I could not wait to see Alison today.

* * *

Walking into school that day, I went straight towards Alison's locker and it didn't help mine was the one right next to hers; but that's beside the point. When I reached Alison with Spencer, we found her talking with our other friends Aria and Hanna.

To surprise Alison, I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her as I sung in her ear "And I will take, I will take you in my arms. You in my arms and hold you right where you belong, right where you belong. Till the day my life is through, this I promise you baby."

"Morning baby," Alison said turning around with a mega-watt smile.

"Morning beautiful," I replied before leaning down to kiss her.

Alison asked after that kiss "What's with the PDA, all of sudden?"

"I had a weird dream and I just want to appreciate you, is that okay?"

"It's more than okay. Are you okay, though?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Maybe, I'll tell you about my dream one day. But right now, I think they want us to smile for a photo," I gesture towards Aria and Hanna who had their phones out.

"Smile," Aria said.

Alison said "Easily done when I'm in her arms."

"Aww," Hanna and Aria cooed while Spencer said "Vomiting over here."

"Right where you belong," I whispered into Alison's ear making her smile even bigger.

The End.

* * *

A/N:

Song Reference:

This I Promise You by NSYNC

Can someone also please let me know if you like me using songs in the one-shot. I feel like I am over doing it but I really like writing songs into these one-shots. So, it would helpful to know what you guys think and feel about it.

Thank-you for reading, I'll see you next time ~KJ99


	17. Something Out Of Something

A/N: Hello Again! Sorry for the long wait, I hope you like this one-shot. It's a little rough, but I hope you still like it ~KJ99

* * *

"Welcome back to Rosewood High class of 2015!" A cheer spread around the gymnasium as our class president from the year Mona Vanderwaal shouted through the microphone.

"Boy, hasn't twenty years just gone by. I can't wait to catch up with my former teammates from the decathlon, I can't wait to hear what you've been up to. But to get us start here tonight, even though they said they would never play another gig together; I managed to get them back together for one last performance. Welcome to the stage 'Something, Something!" Another cheer rung around the room as we walked up onto the stage.

Walking over to the microphone with my guitar slung to the side, I speak "How's it going? For those that don't remember my name is Emily Fields, I took the swim team to four conceptive championship."

"Yeah time to move on, Emily!" Hanna our drummer shouts through the microphone hovering over her mouth."

"Hey, tech person can you just lower Hanna's mic. We don't need to hear Hanna that much." Everyone laughed at the banter Hanna and I still held between each other.

"Don't you dare Caleb, or you aint getting any tonight." A course of 'ohs' run around the gym.  
With a smile, I speak "Okay so let's introduce the band. On keyboard we have the fantastic and skilled artist/writer in Aria Montgomery-Fitz." I saw a lot of shocked faces upon our classmates face, no one had expect Aria and our old English teacher Ezra Fitz to last this long; let alone get married.

"On the base guitar, we have Pittsburgh Senator and former court judge Spencer Hastings." While Spencer had gone on to marry her high school sweetheart in Toby Cavanaugh, she had elected to keep her own name because it was more powerful; especially with her parents been lawyers.

"On the drums we have New York's latest fashion designer Hanna Rivers," I smiled happy that Hanna had in the end married Caleb. They hit a few hurdles the year after we all left high school but had managed to find their way back to each other. They have now been married for five years and are going on strong.

"That just leaves our second guitar and back-up singer, the ever sexy, beautiful and great Mum to two kids and a current English teacher at this school; Alison DiLaurentis." I looked over my shoulder at Alison, flashing her one of my best smiles that were always reserved her.

"Because your not biased," Hanna called.

I replied with "Oh did I forget to mention that she's my wife?" A big cheer was heard from the crowd. Everyone knew how hard it had been for Alison and I just to come out as gay, let alone get the courage to ask each other out and date. I don't know how many times Alison and I broke-up and got back together in high school. After high school, I had left for California where Alison had stay in Rosewood. Kind of like Hanna and Caleb but not at all like them, we had managed to find our way back to each other. While we weren't married or even in engaged after six years of solid dating and having two kids together, twin girls; we just hadn't gotten to the married step yet. I was also afraid Alison would say no, I don't know why but I just thought maybe she would; that marriage to me wasn't what she wanted. That she was just happy being my girlfriend.

Spencer said "Em, stop giving Alison your goggle eyes; we all know you love her and everything. But, how about we do what we are for and that's play some music!?" Another big cheer went around the gym, they really wanted us to just play some music.

"Alright, playing the only song we ever really learnt this is Something, Something playing 'Back Home." With a small nod, Aria and Alison began to play their instruments; while I stepped closer to the microphone and got ready to sing.

Emily: "I'm gonna need you to raise your glass, I don't care what you in it," at my words anyone would already a glass raised it to the roof.

Emily, Alison and Hanna: "Here's to the night that you can't back, we love hard but love to laugh."

I heard Hanna whisper "1...2...3," before Hanna, Spencer and I began playing our instruments together; joining in with Aria and Alison.

Emily: "We all thought that we'd get rich fast, hop the plan out for greener grass. Found out the green is cash, don't compare to the friends that last." I looked over my shoulder at the girls who had been my friends ever since first grade. I was extremely happy that we had all remained friends for this long, sure it come with disagreements but when the times really matter; we were there for one another.

Alison: "See, we won't forget where we came from, the city won't change us. We beat to the same drum." I watched as Alison sang looking out at the audience with a massive smile upon her face. She looked so beautiful standing there singing and playing the guitar at the same time. When Alison realised I was looking at her, she smiled even bigger and even blushed a little.

Emily: "No, we won't forget where we came from, the city can't change us. We beat to the same drum, the same drum." As I started singing again, I rolled my head back to the microphone and started singing again.

Aria, Hanna and Spencer: "Hey! La-dah-dah-dah-dah-dah-dah. La-dah-dah-dah-dah-dah-dah, hey!"

Emily and Alison: "And no matter where we go, we always find our way back home."

Aria, Hanna and Spencer: "Hey! La-dah-dah-dah-dah-dah-dah. La-dah-dah-dah-dah-dah-dah, hey!"

Emily and Alison: "And no matter where we go, we always find our way back home." Feeling hand land on my shoulder, I smiled when turning to look to find Alison standing there. Leaning over just a slight bit, Alison and I shared a small kiss. Making the audience scream their heads off, they were really excited to see things had worked out for us.

Emily: "So here's to the cheap sunglasses, red bull and minivans and people who had your back when the world didn't understand." I sang while looking directly into Alison eyes, I wouldn't have survived coming out to everyone including my parents if it hadn't been for Alison.

Alison: "See, we won't forget where we came from, the city won't change us. We beat to the same drum." Alison had done a mall twirl to get back to her microphone in time to sing her part.

Emily: "No, we won't forget where we came from, the city can't change us. We beat to the same drum, the same drum."

Aria, Hanna and Spencer: "Hey! La-dah-dah-dah-dah-dah-dah. La-dah-dah-dah-dah-dah-dah, hey!"

Emily and Alison: "And no matter where we go, we always find our way back home."

Aria, Hanna and Spencer: "Hey! La-dah-dah-dah-dah-dah-dah. La-dah-dah-dah-dah-dah-dah, hey!"

Emily and Alison: "And no matter where we go, we always find our way back home." Allowing my guitar to fall at my side, I wrapped my hand around the microphone. At my actions, the others stop playing; expect Aria who continued to play the keys.

Emily: "When ties loosen, we're losing touch and fading away." I sung into the microphone with no sound other than Aria's keyboard. I looked around the room, trying to connect my eyes with every single person in this room.

Emily: "We'll still be raising our cups to the same damn things."

"One, two, three," I said into the microphone before picking up my guitar and the music was brought back.

Aria: "Oh no, the city won't change us, won't change us. Hey!" I spent myself spinning around the stage, playing my guitar as I did so.

Hanna: "Oh no, the city won't change us, won't change us. Hey!" I heard Hanna laughed a little bit while singing because of my spinning action.

Spencer: "Oh no, the city won't change us, won't change us. Hey!"

Alison: "Oh no, the city won't change us, won't change us. Hey!" When Alison sung her line after the others, I went running towards the edge of the stage. In perfect timing with her hey, I jumped off the stage; kicking my legs out to the other side as I big so. Landing on the ground in perfect Rockstar precision,I waited to beats before standing back up and playing my guitar.

Aria, Hanna and Spencer "La-dah-dah-dah-dah-dah-dah. La-dah-dah-dah-dah-dah-doe."

Alison: "And no matter where we go, we always find our way back home." As the four continued to sing the song together, I made my way around the gym; smiling at the people I recognised. I saw a lot of my old swim teammates.

Aria, Hanna and Spencer: "La-dah-dah-dah-dah-dah-dah. La-dah-dah-dah-dah-dah-doe."

Alison: "And we no matter where we go, we always find our way back home." I stopped mid-walk, surprised to see Paige McCullers here and standing there in the arms of someone I didn't recognise. When Paige saw me looking at her she smiled at me before tightly squeezing the girl in her arms.

Aria, Hanna and Spencer: "La-dah-dah-dah-dah-dah-dah. La-dah-dah-dah-dah-dah-doe." Shaking my head, I began walking again. I needed to get to the back of the room before it was my time to sing.

Alison: "And no matter where we go, we always find our way back home." Reaching Mona who was standing up the back, with a string of rope and when she saw me she smiled before handing me the rope.

Emily: "Hey!" I shouted needing to be loud to be heard over instruments. In the same time as my shout, I pulled on the rope and it dropped a banner from the ceiling. I watched as Hanna, Spencer, Aria and Alison all read the band; immediately stopping from playing their instruments. Dropping my guitar, I walked to be standing the other side of the banner.

Emily: "We always find our way back home. Yeah, we always find our way back home." I finished the song off with no instruments playing; just my voice to carry across. As the masses of people spilt to give a clear path to where I was standing, I slowly removed my guitar and handed it to someone close by. Reaching into my jacket pocket, I smiled when Alison's hands went up to her mouth in shock. Pulling the ring case out from my pocket, I dropped down onto one knee and looked up at Alison.

I spoke into the quiet gym "Alison Lauren DiLaurentis, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Alison screamed into the microphone before running to slide off the stage and to come running towards me. Standing up just in time for Alison to run into my arms, I picked her up and swung her around. I could hear the song celebration playing as rainbow balloons fell from the ceiling but Alison was where my main focus was at. Placing Alison carefully back onto her feet, she presented me with her left hand. With a massive smile and shaky hand, I slide the ring down onto her ring finger before she pulled me in for a kiss.

As we rested our foreheads against one another's, I whispered "No matter where we go, we always find our way home. I'll always find my way home to you Alison because you are my heart, you are my soul and you are my one true love."

"I love you too Emily," Alison said wrapping her arms around my neck. We began to sway with the music, which was now the song 'I Knew I Loved You by Savage Garden.' It was a super cheesy song to play but it fitted this moment.

Alison whispered along with the song into my ear "I know that it might sound more than a little crazy but I believe, I knew I loved you before I met you. I think I dream you into life, I knew I loved you before I met you. I have been waiting all my life."

"You were always the girl I was going to matter, there was no question about it. We were meant to be Alison and that's how I knew we'd always find our way back to each other," I say feeling Alison squeeze me tight full of love.

"You were my missing piece, my life was never complete until you come into it Emily and kept coming back. I've never been able to stop loving you and I really don't want to ever stop. You are my soulmate, no question about it." I smiled down at Alison before pulling her into a kiss.

* * *

We were pulled a part by the sound of instruments playing, looking up to the stage to see Aria, Hanna, Spencer and Mona all playing. I wondered if Mona had clued them into prepare another song, I'm not too sure. Wrapping my arms around Alison waist from behind, we swayed a little as Aria began to sing.

Aria: "I thought love was only true in fairy tales, meant for someone else but not for me. Love was out to get to me, that's the way it seems. Disappointment haunted all my dream." I smiled at the corniness and meaning behind this song, I had once used this song to explain my love for Alison to Aria. She must've shared this with the girls and now they are playing the song for us.

Aria, Hanna and Spencer: "And then I saw her face, now I'm a believer."

Aria: "Not a trace of doubt in my mind. I'm in love, I'm a believer, I couldn't leave her if I tried." Aria then made hand gesture for us to join them on stage.

"Do you want to go?" I asked. I received my answer by Alison taking my hand and pulling me towards the stage in excitement. As we got onto the stage, Aria gave me the signal to take over singing.

Emily: "I thought love was more or less a given thing. But the more I gave the less I got, oh yeah. What's the use in trying? All you get is pain. When I wanted sunshine I got rain." I dumped shoulder and head for effect of the song.

Emily: "And then I saw her face," I pointed towards Alison making her blush.

Emily: "Now I'm a believer, not a trace of doubt in my mind. I'm in love, I'm a believer, I couldn't leave her if I tried." When I finished singing Alison pushed me back a little and stepped up to the microphone herself.

Alison: "What's the use in trying? All you get is pain. When I wanted sunshine I got rain."

Alison: "And then I saw her face," Alison pointed directly at me.

Alison: "Now I'm a believer, not a trace of doubt in my mind. I'm in love, I'm a believer, I couldn't leave her if I tried." Turning Alison around to face me, I couldn't really stop myself as I smashed our lips together for another kiss. I heard Aria continue to sing the song but I was too wrapped up in Alison's lips to pay attention to anything else. I was marrying the girl who was my very own high school sweetheart, we already had two kids together and I could not wait to see what else would come our way.

The End.

* * *

A/N: Song List:

Back Home by Andy Grammer

Celebration by Kool & The Gang

I Knew I Loved You by Savage Garden

I'm A Believer by (The Monkees) but by Smash Mouth


End file.
